Five Minutes To Midnight
by Lady Devilish
Summary: Setting : Saison 3, 18éme anniversaire de Jude. Elle descend de la scène, chantant Love to burn et se dirige vers Tommy. Que se passeraitil si Tommy n'avait pas repoussé Jude? Venez découvrir ma vision de l'anniversaire de Jude et de l'after...
1. Chapter 1  Love To Burn

_**Chapitre 1**_** - Love to burn**

_« I don't have love to burn_

_Time to waste_

_Cause I've waited far too long for this spark_

_To become a flame_

_And if it comes true_

_I only have love to burn for you_

_You ou ou ou »_

_Les dernières notes de la chanson retentissaient dans la salle. La chanson que Tommy avait composée spécialement pour celle qu'il aimait. Que pouvait-il faire ? Hunter était dans la salle, observant chacun de ses mouvements, le regardant Jude et lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, se venger de Tommy par tout les moyens, et quel meilleur moyen que celui de s'attaquer à la personne qu'il chérissait le plus. _

_Jude se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres, les yeux rivés sur lui._

Jude : Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

_Tommy la fixa de ses yeux de glace. Son visage se décrispa et il fit un pas de plus vers la jeune femme tout en lui souriant. Il tendit sa main vers elle et remit une de ses mèches blondes et bouclées derrière son oreille puis caressa sa joue tendrement._

Tommy : Que tu es magnifique.

_C'est alors que le regard de celle-ci s'illumina et que son sourire s'agrandit. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira tout contre lui. Doucement il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Tommy évacua son esprit, loin de toutes pensées, de tous problèmes. _

_Jude était heureuse mais se sentait étrange à la fois. Comme si des milliers de papillons avait pris place dans son ventre. Elle aurait aimé que cet instant dure toujours, cependant, des cris étouffés de stupéfaction se firent entendre. Ils furent rapidement couverts par les musiciens qui venaient de se remettre à jouer. Le jeune homme sentait les nombreux regards se poser sur eux mais l'un d'entre eux était beaucoup plus pesant. Il releva légèrement la tête vers le fond de la salle et aperçu des yeux plein de haine. _

Tommy : Jude, il faut que je te parle

_Elle releva sa tête, qu'elle avait posée contre l'épaule de Tommy, pour le regarder._

Tommy : L'homme avec qui tu es entré…

Jude : Hunter ?

Tommy : Ne t'approches plus de lui, il est dangereux, il sort de prison.

Jude : Je croyais que c'était un de tes amis ?

Tommy : Non, c'est compliqué, surtout ne t'en approches plus…

_Tommy et Jude furent brusquement interrompu quand une main se posa sur son avant bras._

Porcia : Tommy il faut que je te vois, tout de suite.

Tommy : Je lui ai parlé d'Hunter.

Porcia : Alors que je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire…

Tommy : Porcia tu n'es pas ma mère !

Porcia : Je disais ça pour la protéger, maintenant qu'il sait i…

Tommy : C'était trop tard ! Il avait déjà comprit.

_Jude paraissait assez perdu dans la discussion._

Jude : Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe là ?

Tommy : Hunter cherche à se venger de moi et il n'hésitera pas à t'utiliser Jude. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit.

Jude : Se venger de toi…pourquoi ? Que c'est il passé ?

Tommy : Je t'expliquerais mais d'abord il faut que je le fasse sortir d'ici.

Jude : Alors appelons la sécurité.

Tommy : Jude, ne bouge pas d'ici s'il te plait. Porcia empêche le de vous approcher.

Jude : Non Tommy !

Tommy : Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens.

_Il rejoignit les équipes de sécurités et disparu bientôt dans le hall d'entrée, ne laissant aucune chance à la jeune femme de le rattraper._

Porcia : Alors comme ça toi et Tommy…

_Porcia porta à ses lèvres une olive qu'elle croqua innocemment._

Porcia : Tu en as parlé à Sadie ?

Jude : Je crois qu'elle doit être au courant maintenant.

Porcia : J'en doute.

_Jude, étonnée, la questionna du regard._

Porcia : Elle est partie avec Qwest il y'a 15 minutes environs.

Jude : Ho…alors je lui en parlerais demain.

_Vingt minutes s'était écoulées et Jude s'inquiétait de plus en plus, scrutant les portes d'entrées pour essayer, en vain, d'apercevoir celui qu'elle cherchait. _

_Alors qu'elle discutait avec son père, elle sentit des mains se poser sur sa taille puis un corps se coller au sien. Elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de se retourner, reconnaissant ce parfum qu'elle aimait tant. Un sourire de dessina sur son visage, rehaussant ses pommettes rosées._

Tommy : Affaire réglée.

_Stuart, content de voir sa fille heureuse, les laissa à leur discussion et continua la sienne avec Porcia, qui était toujours au côté de Jude. _

Tommy : Et pour cette danse Mlle Harrison ?

Jude : Hum…je ne sais pas. Tout à l'heure j'avais cru comprendre qu…

Tommy : Tout à l'heure j'étais sous pression avec Hunter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse de mal.

Jude : Excuse accepté.

_Tommy lui prit la main et la guida vers le centre de la piste. La jeune fille, toujours souriante s'abandonna dans ses bras et se laissa transporté par la musique. Elle se sentait si bien, elle aurait même pu s'endormir jusqu'à ce que les mots murmurés par Tommy à son oreille atteignent son cerveau._

Tommy : Je t'aime Jude.

_Relevant la tête lentement, comme si elle émergeait d'un rêve, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'y vu que sincérité. Jude déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme et continua à se laisser entraîner. _

_La soirée se termina assez tard et Jude tombait de fatigue, elle n'eut pas le courage de rester jusqu'à la fin. Tommy l'accompagna jusqu'à la réception de l'hôtel, G major avait réservé des chambres pour la plupart des invités de la soirée._

Jude : Au faite qu'est ce qui s'es passé avant avec Hunter ?

Tommy : On la trouvé et mit dehors. Je l'ai prévenu que je contacterai la police si je le revoyais traîné dans le coin.

Jude : Donc il n'y a aucune chance qu'on le retrouve dans l'hôtel cette nuit.

Tommy : Si tu préfères, viens avec moi. Je serais ton garde du corps…

_La jeune femme se sentait sur le point de rougir mais elle accepta et monta dans l'ascenseur avec Tommy puis le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. _

Jude : Mince, mes affaires sont dans l'autre chambre.

Tommy : Reste ici, je vais te les chercher.

Jude : Merci.

_Il redescendit donc à la réception. Pendant ce temps Jude en profita pour prendre sa douche. Elle fut assez rapide et ressorti de la salle de bain, entourée d'une serviette. Tommy, qui était revenu, s'était installé sur le lit, regardant la télévision. Ses yeux s'en détournèrent lorsqu'elle apparut dans la chambre. Ils avaient tous deux l'air un peu gênés._

Jude : Tommy…

Tommy :Heu… oui ?

Jude : Mes affaires ?

Tommy : Ho oui pardon, elle sont là.

_Il lui désigna la penderie du doigt. Elle se saisit de son sac et retourna s'habiller. _

_Elle ressortit trois minutes plus tard habillé d'un débardeur et d'un short. La jeune femme vint se poser sur le lit, à côté de Tommy qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser. _

Jude : Bon alors, je t'écoute. Explique moi pourquoi Hunter t'en veux autant.

Tommy : Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça maintenant ?!

Jude : Certaine.

Tommy : Jude…

_La blondinette le fixa d'un regard insistant, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il le savait. _

Tommy : …Cette histoire remonte à environ cinq ans. Sa sœur, Angie, était l'une de nos choristes dans Boyz Attack.

Jude : Angie…c'est le nom qui était gravé sur le bracelet quand on était à…ho !

Tommy : Nous sommes sortis ensemble mais un jour elle a voulu tout quitter. Le soir même elle est venue me voir, elle voulait que je m'enfui avec elle, loin du groupe et loin de Darius…j'ai refusé, alors elle a prit ma voiture et a eu un accident… Elle est morte dans cet accident et Hunter m'en a toujours voulu de ne pas l'avoir suivi.

Jude : Ho…

Tommy : Il est dangereux Jude, il sort de prison, il avait déjà essayé de se venger de moi.

_La jeune fille fit de grands yeux et se cala un peu plus dans les bras de son producteur._

Tommy : Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal.

_Jude le regarda tendrement, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Elle s'approcha un peu plus pour l'embrasser. Tommy ne put résister à l'envie d'attraper sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui la fit sourire. Ils jouèrent ainsi quelques minutes, se donnant des petits coups de tête._

Tommy : J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.

Jude : …tu m'en as déjà offert un.

Tommy : Il y'en a un deuxième …

Jude : Tommy !

_Il attrapa une pochette qui se trouvait derrière lui sur la commode. Jude ne l'avait pas remarqué en entrant, sûrement Tommy venait-il de l'y poser. Il lui tendit l'enveloppe, la dévorant du regard. Elle l'ouvrit sans trop d'effort et observa les deux billets qui s'y trouvaient._

Jude : Oh mon dieu !

Tommy : Ca te plait ?

Jude : Oh mon dieu Tommy, un séjour en France! Bien sur que ça me plait !

_La jeune femme, aux anges, sauta au cou de Tommy et l'embrassa._

Jude : Merci !

Tommy : On part Lundi.

Jude : Ca me laisse deux jours pour faire mes bagages.

_Le visage de Jude rayonnait, elle était si heureuse. Elle embrassa à nouveau son bien aimé, au fur et à mesure les baisers s'intensifièrent. Ils sombrèrent un peu plus dans les coussins jusqu'à ce que Tommy s'arrête brusquement et se relève._

Jude : Tommy qu'est ce qui ne va pas…

Tommy : Désolé mais…enfin tu sais...

_Il faisait des petites mimiques avec sa tête qu'en temps normal, Jude aurait hilarante mais là, sur le coup, elle commençait à comprendre ce que le jeune homme insinuait. _

Tommy : Je peux allé dormir dans le fauteuils si tu veux.

Jude : Non ! Non Tom, on peu très bien dormir dans le même lit.

Tommy : D'accord.

_L'ambiance était devenue étrange tout à coup. Jude se mit dans le lit tandis que Tommy enleva son pantalon pour se mettre en boxer. _

Tommy : Est-ce que toi et Speed …

Jude : Heu…

Tommy : Excuse moi c'est une question indiscrète. Je n'aurais pas du.

_Jude commença à rire au plus grand étonnement de Tommy. Ce dernier se retourna._

Tommy : Jude ? Ca va ?

Jude : Tu me fais rire…

Tommy : Ravi de t'être utile.

Jude : Non mais, je veux dire…enfin on se demande qui est le plus âgé des deux là !

_Tommy était toujours perdu._

Jude : Non Speed et moi nous n'avons jamais était plus loin que le stade des bisous. Mais quand je serais prête je te le ferais savoir. En attendant ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne peut pas dormir dans le même lit.

_Tommy réalisa alors sa stupidité du moment et le rire de Jude devint communicatif._

Tommy : Désolé. Je n'sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'un seul coup.

_Les deux tourtereaux se couchèrent rapidement._

Jude : Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester au bout du lit Tom !

_Tommy se rapprocha de Jude, la prenant dans ses bras. Il la serra un peu plus encore comme s'il avait peur de la perdre dans la nuit. Il n'avait pas osé tout de suite, mais voulait la sentir tout contre lui, sentir son odeur, sa chaleur et sa douceur._


	2. Chapter 2  Paris's Lovers

_**Chapitre 2**___** Paris's lovers**

Tommy : Jude dépêche toi, on va être en retard.

Jude : J'arrive, j'arrive.

_Tommy se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, attendant que la jeune femme finisse de boucler ses bagages. Il se retourna quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, Sadie sortie de sa chambre._

Sadie : Elle n'est pas encore prête ?!

Tommy : Non.

Jude : Si !

Sadie : Déjà en désaccord…bon j'y vais, je dois voir Qwest.

Jude : Au faite Sadie, qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec lui ?

Sadie : On en reparlera quand tu reviendras, c'est un peu compliqué. C'est pour ça que je vais le voir, on doit parler.

Jude : D'accord.

Sadie : J'y vais, bon voyage !

Tommy & Jude : Merci

_Tandis que Sadie descendait l'escalier, Jude s'acharnait sur sa valise sous le regard malicieux de Tommy. _

Jude : C'est bon !

_Il attrapa ses valises et les descendit jusqu'à la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, le 'hummer' disparut au coin de la rue._

_« Knock, Knock »_

Sadie : Qwest ouvre moi s'il te plait !

_« Knock, Knock » La jeune femme frappait de plus en plus fort._

Sadie : Qwest !

_Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, la personne en question apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte._

Qwest : Qu'est ce que tu veux Sadie ?

Sadie : Discuter.

Qwest : Je n'ai pas le temps là.

Sadie : Ecoute je suis désolé pour hier…j'ai pris peur c'est tout.

Qwest : …

Sadie : Ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas. La dernière personne à m'avoir dit ça m'a trompé. Tu peux comprendre q…

Qwest : On en revient toujours au même problème et à la même personne. Avant de venir me voir tu aurais du te poser la question de ce que tu ressens.

Sadie : Qwest je…

Qwest Non Sadie. J'en ai marre de venir toujours après lui ! Réfléchis y, si tu as eu peur c'est que tu n'es pas prête et si tu n'es pas prête il y'a forcément une raison. Viens me voir quand tu te seras décidés.

_Sur ces mots le jeune homme referma la porte. Sadie resta interdite un instant puis repris ses esprits et remonta dans sa voiture. La première chose qu'elle fit une fois chez elle, fut d'ouvrir le congélateur, d'en sortir un pot de glace vanille caramel et d'y planter une cuillère. _

_L'avion venait d'atterrir sur la piste, ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et sortirent de l'aéroport pour prendre un taxi. Tommy avait réservé un des meilleurs hôtels. Jude n'était pas comme Sadie, elle n'avait pas rêvé de faire le tour du monde, mais ce séjour à Paris l'enchantait. Après tout ne disait on pas que Paris était la capitale la plus romantique du monde. _

_Fatigués du décalage horaire et des 15h de vols, ils décidèrent de ne pas trop en faire pour le restant de la journée. Ainsi ils se contentèrent de flâner dans les rues de Paris et de trouver un bon restaurant où manger. Le soir, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et s'endormir rapidement après une bonne douche._

_La journée suivante débuta sur les chapeaux de roues, la blondinette fut tirée de son sommeil par une bonne odeur. En ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut Tommy à ses côtés, lui servant un plateau sur lequel se trouvait son petit-déjeuner. Un petit déjeuner purement français, sans pancakes en forme de J, mais avec un chocolat chaud et des croissants au beurre encore tout chauds. Un sourire s'esquissa alors sur ses lèvres, sur lesquelles l'homme à ses côtés vint déposer un rapide mais tout du moins tendre baiser._

Tommy : Bien dormi ?

Jude : Parfaitement oui.

_Elle se redressa et se laissa tenter par ces petits pains qui lui faisaient de l'œil. _

Tommy : Alors, que veux tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Jude : Voir Paris ?!

_Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et sans lui dire où il l'emmenait, Tommy fit monter Jude à bord de la voiture qui les conduisait à travers Paris. Cependant, la jeune femme comprit rapidement où elle se rendait lorsqu'ils furent déposés à quelques pas à peine de la Tour Eiffel. Cette tour d'acier qui s'élevait jusque dans les nuages et qu'elle n'avait vu, jusqu'alors, que dans les livres._

Jude : C'est magnifique…

Tommy : Je trouve aussi…mais ça doit être encore mieux vu de la haut.

_En effet, une fois montée la vue était à couper le souffle. Ils passèrent une bonne demi heure à faire le tour, à prendre en photo au loin le sacrée cœur…tout ce que Jude connaissait de ce coin se résumait au Moulin Rouge._

Tommy : Savais-tu que cette tour ne devrait même plus exister de nos jours

_Jude leva les yeux vers Tommy, intriguée._

Tommy : Gustave Eiffel a construit cette tour en mai 1889. Il était prévu que la tour soit démolie en 1909 mais en faite les télécommunications en ont eu besoin. Elle a servit d'antenne de radio, a participé à la défense nationale durant la guerre…

Jude : Merci pour ce rapide cour d'histoire grand père...

Tommy : Hey !

_Il prit un air vexé mais Jude s'en amusa avant de lui faire un grand sourire puis de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser._

Jude : J'en connais un qui n'se plaindra plus quand je l'appellerai le petit Tommy Q.

Tommy : Je n'en reviens pas de dire ça mais je préfère presque oui.

_Dés le début de l'après midi, Tommy emmena Jude visiter le musée Grévin, un musée exposant des personnalités comme Marilyn Monroe, Naomi Campbell, Michael Jackson ou encore Jacky Chan modelées dans de la cire. _

Jude : Oh regarde celui là Tommy ! Haaaaaa !

_Le mannequin de cire dont parlé Jude venait de lui toucher le bras. En voyant Tommy se tordre de rire elle comprit que cette statue de cire n'en était pas réellement une. _

Jude : Alors tu trouve ça drôle, hein Tom ?!

Tommy : Plutôt oui !

_La jeune femme releva la tête, détourna son regard et commença à marcher, s'éloignant de Tommy_.

Tommy : Attends Jude !

_Mais cette dernière ne répondit et ne se retourna même pas. Il pressa le pas dans sa direction pour la rattraper et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, la stoppant._

Tommy : Tu es tout aussi belle quand tu es effrayée !

_Il serra ses bras un peu plus autour de la jeune femme, l'attirant ainsi dans ses bras puis déposa un baiser dans son cou, ses lèvres effleurant délicatement sa peau au goût si fruité._

Jude : Tu es pardonné ! On continue ?

Tommy : Hum… non.

Jude : Non ?

Tommy : La tout de suite, j'ai plutôt envie de te garder dans mes bras et de t'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air.

_Elle sourit à ces paroles et laissa alors tout son corps reposer sur celui du brun, la tête sur son épaule._

_Quelques heures plus tard, Tommy et Jude se baladaient dans le jardin du Luxembourg. Un immense jardin magnifiquement arboré que se soit d'arbre, de fleurs ou de statues, les styles étaient très différents selon les endroits où on se trouvait dans le jardin. Des chaises étaient disposées un peu partout dans les allées, les gens s'y asseyaient pour se reposer ou y discuter entre amis. Certains étaient assis là, peignant sur une feuille blanche, la nature qui les entourait ; d'autres jouer simplement sur des tables d'échecs. Au centre se trouvait une grande fontaine avec des jets d'eau. Un palais se tenait à l'arrière plan, il avait l'air de s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Des grilles en fer forgé, une grande cour pavée, de grandes et innombrable fenêtres. _

Jude : Je n'aimerais pas être la femme de ménage…elle doit mettre une semaine rien que pour faire les carreaux.

_Tommy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Il guida Jude un peu plus loin, sur une parcelle de jardin à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Il sortit alors une couverture de son sac et la posa sur le sol. Les deux jeunes gens s'allongèrent dessus, regardant le ciel, les oiseaux, réfléchissant, se reposant tout simplement._

Tommy : Tu n'as pas froid ?

Jude : Un petit peu.

_Tommy prit sa veste dont il se servait comme repose tête jusqu'à maintenant, puis la mit sur Jude avant de la reprendre dans ses bras, collant un peu plus son corps au sien. _

Jude : A quoi tu penses ?

Tommy : A rien...

Jude : C'est-à-dire.

Tommy : A Hunter.

Jude : Ho…d'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui s'était passé à ma soirée.

Tommy : La sécurité l'a retrouvé avant moi cependant je l'ai mis dehors moi-même. Il avait ce regard…empli de haine. Je l'ai prévenu que si je le voyais encore une fois il retournerait en prison mais j'ai l'impression…j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'écoutait pas.

Jude : Ne t'inquiète pas, on appellera la police dés que l'on rentrera Tom…

Tommy : Non, ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète Jude, c'est pour toi. Lors de ton anniversaire j'avais le choix. Soit prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous et espérer qu'il me croit pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à toi…soit le choix que j'ai fait, montrer au monde entier la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

Jude : C'est de ma faute tout ça !

Tommy : Pardon ?!

Jude : Oui c'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir à cette fête.

Tommy : Tu ne savais pas Jude. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir puisque je ne t'avais rien dit. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer alors il s'agit de moi. S'il t'arrivait quoi que se soit Jude…

Jude : Il ne m'arrivera rien.

Tommy : Non, tu as raison parce que j'y veillerais !


	3. Chapter 3 Fairy Tales

_Merci missgege93 pour ta review..Ma première review sur Youhouuuuuuuuuu lol! Tu verras que j'ai pris en compte ton conseil, désormais les anonymes, vous pouvez me laisser vos reviews!_

_Allez à vos claviers! En prime 2 chapitres de ma fic :D _

_Ce chapitre devrait beaucoup plaire aux Jommy-istes!_

* * *

_****_

_****_

_**Chapitre 3 - **_**Fairy Tales**

_Le séjour à Paris touchait à sa fin, demain soir ils rentreraient à Toronto et toutes ses lumières, ce romantisme, cette magie de Paris serait terminés. Le travail reprendrait et ils devraient à nouveau suivre les ordres du grand patron, Darius Mills. Avec les années et l'expérience, Jude avait appris à le connaître et à le comprendre. Il avait une grosse boîte à faire tourner, de l'argent à faire rentrer et des décisions à prendre toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres._

_La jeune femme se rinça les cheveux une dernière fois avant de sortir de son bain et de s'enrouler dans sa serviette bien chaude. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, s'attendant à voir Tommy sur le lit en train de regarder la télévision. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'en faite y trouver une somptueuse robe rouge assorti de perles et de dentelles. Etonnée, elle s'avança vers le lit, regarda bien autour d'elle à la recherche du jeune homme brun, en vain._

_Jude prit délicatement la robe entre ses doigts et tandis qu'elle la soulevait, un papier tomba sur le sol. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser, son nom était dessus ; elle l'ouvrit et entreprit alors de lire ce qui y était inscrit. _

_Cette robe est pour toi._

_Enfile là et prépare toi._

_En bas de l'hôtel, ton carrosse attendra._

_T._

_Jude considéra la lettre un instant avant de retourner rapidement dans la salle de bain. Une bonne heure défila et la blondinette fit son apparition dans le hall d'entré de l'hôtel. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se poser de question, son chauffeur, du moins c'est ce qu'elle supposait, vint la chercher. Il la conduisit alors à un véritable carrosse, tiré par quatre chevaux, comme dans les contes de fée. Jude en resta bouche bée, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça ; tout cela l'intriguée de plus en plus. _

_Une fois que la calèche se mit en route, elle roula un certain temps. Jude pouvait apercevoir les feux des voitures depuis la petite fenêtre vitrée qui se trouvait dans la porte. Quand les chevaux vinrent à s'arrêter et qu'elle entendit le cocher mettre pied à terre, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle était arrivée à destination. La porte s'ouvrit alors et un tapis rouge était déroulé jusqu'à l'entrée d'un restaurant, le « Cupidon ». L'homme qui l'avait jusqu'alors conduit ici, vint l'aider à descendre de la calèche, puis la conduit jusqu'à l'entrée voûtée du restaurant. Jude n'attendit que quelques secondes devant la réception, un charmant garçon la conduisit jusqu' à sa table. Ils traversèrent la grande salle pour se retrouver dans une autre, plus petite, plus intime et moins peuplée, habillée de lumières rouges et dorées. Des rideaux de lumières ornaient les murs._

_C'est alors qu'elle vit son prince charmant, costume noir et rose rouge à la main qu'il lui tendit. _

Tommy : Pour vous charmante demoiselle.

Jude : Merci…

Tommy : La robe te plait ?

Jude : La robe, la calèche… Quelle mise en scène !

_Le jeune homme répondit par un sourire puis l'invita à s'asseoir. Les bougies sur la table diffusaient une agréable odeur de cannelle._

Jude : Pourquoi tout ça Tommy ?

Tommy : Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison pour faire plaisir à ma princesse.

_Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent. Tommy se rapprocha et lui tira la chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye. Peu de temps après, un garçon vint leur apporter une coupe de champagne._

Tommy : Comment as-tu trouvé ce séjour parisien ?

Jude : Merveilleux. J'aime beaucoup cette ville, même si en faite je n'en connais pas beaucoup d'autres.

Tommy : Alors trinquons à ses quelques jours qui viennent de s'écouler.

Jude : Que les prochains soient aussi magiques.

_Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et entrechoquèrent leurs verres avant d'en boire une gorgée. _

Jude : Alors M. Quincy, quelles autres pays ou villes connaissez vous ?

Tommy : Amsterdam, Londres, Milan, Bruxelles… Mais toi Jude, où aimerais tu aller maintenant ?

Jude : L'Italie me tente bien. La Grèce aussi…mais au faite Quincy, je repense à mon 17ème anniversaire, tu es français alors ? Tu connais tellement de choses ici !

Tommy : J'ai des souches françaises oui.

Jude : Et quel est ton vrai alors si ce n'est pas Quincy ?

Tommy : …

Jude : Tommy ! Allez dis moi.

Tommy : C'est secret défense Mademoiselle Harrison.

Jude : Même pour moi.

_Jude s'amusa à lui faire du pied sous la table, remontant celui-ci jusqu'au niveau de sa cuisse. _

Tommy : Même sous la torture, je ne parlerais pas.

Jude : Vraiment…

_Le pied de Jude commençait vraiment à devenir une menace, heureusement le garçon apporta l'addition, les interrompant._

Jude : Avant que l'on parte, j'ai juste quelque chose à te demander.

Tommy : Je t'écoute.

Jude : J'aimerais que l'on enregistre « Love To Burn » ensemble.

Tommy : Un duo ?

Jude : Oui.

Tommy : …se serait avec plaisir Jude.

_Jude lui sourit puis ils se levèrent et rejoignirent l'hôtel en prenant la calèche. En arrivant dans la chambre, Tommy alla dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps Jude s'empara d'un morceau de papier sur lequel elle écrivit puis qu'elle déposa sur le lit. Rapidement, une fois qu'il sortit, Jude s'engouffra à son tour dans la salle de bain. Tommy ferma les rideaux et se laissa tomber sur le lit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la note que Jude venait de laisser, note qui l'interloqua._

Bon pour un gros câlin !

J.

Tommy : Jude ? Qu'est ce que c'est q…

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Jude émergea de la salle de bain. Elle ne portait plus une robe rouge mais une nuisette bleu assez courte, voilée et en dentelle au niveau du décolleté et du bas._

Tommy : Whaoooouh !

_Ce simple mot, plus révélateur qu'un compliment, enchanta Jude. Elle s'avança vers le lit, mit un genou sur le matelas, puis le deuxième, avançant lentement vers Tommy._

Tommy : Jude…

_La jeune femme posa son doigt sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Elle remplaça rapidement son index par ses lèvres, au plus grand plaisir de Tommy. Ce dernier l'attira un peu plus contre lui, respirant le parfum vanillé de ses cheveux. Ses baisers dérivèrent peu à peu vers le cou de Jude puis ses épaules. La jeune femme faisait jouer ses doigts sur ses abdominaux puis agrippa finalement son T-shirt et le lui ôta. Tommy dut se détacher d'elle durant cet instant mais se remit bien vite à ses caresses. Ses mains sur les cuisses de Jude, il les remonta doucement sous sa nuisette pour sentir sa peau si veloutée. _

Tommy : Jude…tu sais ce que tu fais là ?

Jude : Tout a fait oui.

_Elle lui fit un sourire avant de s'attaquer à son lobe d'oreille qu'elle entre ses dents. Le jeune homme émit un léger grognement et renversa Jude sur le lit, de manière à se retrouver au dessus d'elle. S'observant pendant quelques secondes, il effleura sa joue puis ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément encore qu'auparavant. Jude ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger gémissement en sentant Tommy explorer son corps. Ses baisers dérivèrent dans son cou, ses mains remontaient vers son ventre puis lentement vers sa poitrine. Il hésitait, ne sachant pas si Jude serait assez à l'aise. Cependant, à en juger par les sons qu'elle émettait, il ne doutait pas qu'elle appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se saisit de la nuisette de Jude et tenta de la lui enlever. Il sentait les battements du cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléraient._

Tommy : Jude si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Il y'a aucun soucis tu sais, je peux attendre…

Jude : Non Tom. J'en ai envie…

_Tommy lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front._

Jude : Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

Tommy : Toi. Tu es si belle. Tu n'as pas avoir peur Jude je ne te ferais pas mal.

Jude : C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre.

Tommy : Ca sera toujours comme ça…même mieux.

_Des fossettes apparurent au coin de ses lèvres et elle s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se soulever et l'embrasser. Il lui retira alors sa nuisette et s'approcha de son oreille par la même occasion. _

Tommy : Je t'aime Jude !

_Ces quelques mots détendirent instinctivement la jeune femme. Elle le chercha du regard, lui murmurant « je t'aime aussi ». Il l'embrassa puis parsema son corps de baiser, continuant par la même occasion de la caresser. _


	4. Chapter 4 Stay With Me

**_Chapitre _4 - Stay with me**

_C'est avec une pointe d'anxiété__dans la soirée, mais ce n'est pas ce qui la stressait. Elle avait réfléchi, essayé de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête, comme le lui avait fortement conseillé Qwest. Elle savait qu'il ne lui faciliterait pas les choses, après tout elle l'avait blessé dans son ego durant la soirée._

_Elle enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise avant d'aller se faire un café. En entrant dans la cafétéria elle croisa justement la personne à laquelle elle pensait. _

Sadie : Bonjour.

_Qwest leva les yeux du micro-onde et fit un léger signe de tête en guise de réponse. Sadie essaya de trouver les mots mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Pendant ces quelques secondes, l'ingénieur du son nouvellement producteur à ses heures, s'empara de sa tasse de café et rejoignit le studio B. Sadie resta planté la fermant les yeux et respirant un grand coup._

_La nuit était tombée bien vite, G major s'était vidé peu à peu et se retrouvait maintenant dans le noir. Exception faite d'une seule pièce, le studio A, d'où un soupçon de lumière provenait encore. Tommy et Jude avaient continué de travailler sur la nouvelle chanson de la jeune femme, sans faire attention à l'heure. _

_Assise sur les genoux de son bien aimé, qui avait une main dans son dos, elle interprétait, avec différentes intonations et mélodies, la chanson qu'elle était en train de composer. _

Tommy : Allez on fait une pause.

Jude : J'y suis presque Tommy.

Tommy : Tu es surtout fatiguée.

_Jude bougea, laissant Tommy se lever de son siège. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir. Il alla au wc mais quand il revint dans le studio, Jude ne s'y trouvait plus. Cependant sa veste, son sac et sa guitare étaient toujours là, elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle d'enregistrement mais personnes._

Tommy : Jude ?

_Le seul écho qui lui parvint fut un bruit de verre cassé. Il se dirigea alors vers la cafétéria ou il constata des débris de verre sur le sol. Il examina les lieux et rappela Jude mais cette fois ci sans résultat. Cherchait-elle à lui faire peur ? Allait-elle sortir d'un coin sombre en lui sautant dessus. Si c'était le cas il l'attendait avec impatience. _

_Soudain il entendit crier, il reconnut la voix de celle qu'il cherchait. Sans perdre un instant il se rua dans le parking de G Major en passant par la porte arrière. C'est là qu'il vit la jeune femme, tenu férocement par Hunter qui tentait de la faire monter dans une voiture. _

Tommy : Jude !

Jude : Tommy, aide moi !

_Il coura vers eux et attrapa Hunter par le col arrière de son blouson. Ce dernier lâcha la jeune femme et se retourna violemment, collant son poing dans la figure de Tommy. Le coup fut si brutal qu'il en tomba sur le sol, portant une main au coin de sa lèvre qui saignait. Il allait se relever quand un homme dont il ne vit pas le visage lui assena un coup de pied dans le ventre. Jude hurla de plus belle._

Hunter : Tu me la prises espèce de salopard !

Jude : Non ! Tommy ! Laissez le !

_Elle s'apprêtait à courir vers lui mais Hunter la retint._

Hunter : C'est bien mon intention. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, du moins… pas physiquement. En revanche, toi ma belle, tu viens avec nous.

Tommy : Non !

_Il se releva péniblement._

Tommy : C'est un problème entre toi et moi Hunter.

Hunter : C'est de ta faute si j'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais le plus.

Tommy : Angie s'es…

Hunter : Ne prononce pas son nom !

_Il força à nouveau Jude à monter dans la voiture. Cette fois ci, Tommy n'eut pas le temps de les approcher, le type qui l'avait frappé auparavant, revint à l'assaut. Le jeune homme répondit d'un crochet du droit mais ce ne fut pas assez face au tas de muscle qui lui faisait face._

Hunter : Je vais te faire découvrir le véritable sens du mot souffrance Tommy !

_Il entendit la portière claquer puis des poings frappaient la vitre, il savait que c'était Jude. La voiture démarra et fonça hors du parking. _

Tommy : Non ! Jude ! Juuuude !

_« Tommy ? »_

_Tommy se releva brusquement, portant sa main au coin de ses lèvres, le sang ne coulait pas. Puis du regard il fit le tour de la pièce. Il n'était pas dans le parking de G major, allongé sur du béton froid et trempé par la pluie, mais dans un lit douillet au côté de Jude. Son regard s'illumina et il la prit dans ses bras, le nœud dans son ventre se décontractant peu à peu._

Jude : Tu étais si agité. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Tommy : Je te perdais et…

Jude : Je suis là Tommy, calme toi.

_Il la maintenu dans ses bras, trop anxieux à l'idée que son inconscient lui joue encore un tour. Son cœur semblait reprendre un battement normal, il se détacha alors de la blondinette pour se reposer sur son oreiller. _

_La jeune femme se rallongea également, posant sa tête sur le torse de Tommy._

Jude : Je t'ai entendu crié mon nom dans ton sommeil.

Tommy : Excuse moi de t'avoir réveillé ma belle.

_Elle se recroquevilla le plus possible contre lui et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir. Sans succès…_

Jude : À quelle heure est notre avion déjà ?

Tommy : 9h. Quelle heure est-il ?

Jude : 6h.

Tommy : Je n'arriverais plus à dormir, je vais aller prendre ma douche.

_Jude releva sa tête, l'observa et se baissa pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres._

Jude : Moi je vais traîner encore un peu au lit.

_Tommy lui fit un sourire et captura ses lèvres avant de sortir du lit. Quelques secondes plus tard Jude entendit l'eau couler. _

_La jeune femme s'empara de la télécommande et alluma la télévision. A cette heure ci elle tomba sur les infos, qu'elle ne comprenait pas beaucoup puisque c'était en français. Elle zappa et tomba sur MTV. Quelques minutes passèrent, elle décida tout de même de se lever du lit et commença à récupérer ses affaires pour les ranger dans sa valise. Alors qu'elle pliait l'un de ses jeans, elle sentit des bras enserrer sa taille. _

Tommy : Désolé pour ce matin. Je n'ai pas été très…éloquent !

_Tommy baissa la tête et apposa quelques baisers le long du cou de Jude. _

Jude : Qu'est ce qui se passait dans ton cauchemar ?

_Il savait que cette question arriverait tôt ou tard. Allait-il lui dire ou pas ? S'il lui disait ce qui s'était passé, le jeune homme était sur qu'elle paniquerait. Elle affirmerait que non, mais l'idée que Hunter puisse lui faire du mal pour l'atteindre lui resterait en tête. _

Tommy : Je ne sais plus. J'étais à terre, on me frappait. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

_Sur le moment, il lui fut reconnaissant qu'elle ne lui pose la question que maintenant. Si elle lui avait demandé à son réveil, il n'aurait pas pu feindre l'ignorance. _

Jude : Tu as criée mon nom.

Tommy : Je devais être mal en point, j'avais peur de ne plus te voir. Enfin ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tu es là avec moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

_Il continuait de dévorer le cou de la jeune femme de baiser et émit un léger grognement. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la souleva et la porta jusqu'au lit sur lequel ils se laissèrent tomber. Il entreprit alors de frôler sa joue, son nez... Quand il passa son doigt sur sa bouche elle tenta de le coincer entre ses dents. Il fut plus rapide cependant et retira son doigt à temps. Elle lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers lui lentement, l'observant droit dans les yeux. Elle approcha ses lèvres et les déposa sur les siennes, doucement. Tommy voulu s'en emparer mais Jude les retira rapidement. Elle voulait le tenter._

Tommy : Tu veux vraiment jouer à ca…

_La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais la malice se lisait dans ses yeux. A nouveau elle l'embrassa mais au bout de quelques secondes, s'éloigna. Il la regarda et sans qu'elle s'y attende il la chatouilla. Elle se tordit dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur elle, maintenant ses poignés coller contre le matelas. Il réussi finalement à récolter le baiser qu'il cherchait._

Tommy : Tu as de la chance qu'on est un avion à prendre…sinon je ne sais pas ce que je te ferais la tout de suite ?

Jude : Serais-ce une menace M. Quincy ?

Tommy : Plutôt une proposition.

Jude : Dans ce cas, je suggère que nous en reparlions une fois que l'ont aura un peu plus de temps devant nous…

Tommy : Avec grand plaisir !

_Sur ces quelques paroles, il se pencha pour lui faire un dernier baiser avant de relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses poignés. _

_Un amour naissait tandis que de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, un autre stagnait…_

_Sadie était assise à son bureau depuis presque 3h. Elle n'avait plus vu Qwest sortir du studio depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés brièvement ce matin. Elle regarda son écran à plusieurs reprise et décida finalement de se lever. Sadie se dirigea vers la cafeteria et commença à préparer un sandwich à la Qwest…c'est-à-dire vidant quasiment le frigo._

_Quand elle eut terminé elle fit quelques pas en direction du studio. La jeune femme toqua à la porte et entendant un vague entrer, elle pressa la clenche vers le bas. Karma se trouvait avec Qwest._

Sadie : Heu…tiens je voulais t'apporter ça.

_Qwest la regarda sans rien dire._

Karma : Bon je vais faire une petite pause moi. Je vous laisse discuter.

_Sadie lui fit un vague signe de tête quand cette dernière quitta la pièce._

Sadie : Qwest…

Qwest : Merci pour le sandwich.

Sadie : De rien. Je voudrais te parler.

Qwest : C'est déjà ce que tu fais.

Sadie : Oui…Qwest je suis désolé…

Qwest : Sad…

Sadie : Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais cette fois si je le pense sincèrement. Excuse moi d'avoir eu peur. Je ne voulais pas te mentir et te dire quelque chose que je ne pensais pas. Jusqu'à maintenant la seule personne qui m'avait dit « je t'aime » m'avait menti. Tommy était un peu mon fantasme d'adolescente. Il pouvait être gentils comme il pouvait ne pas l'être et après réflexion, la façon dont il me traitait ne démontrait aucun signe d'amour. Il s'est rabattu sur moi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir Jude mais au fond j'ai toujours sur qu'il l'aimait elle. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre malgré leurs différences. Quand je les vois ensemble aujourd'hui je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. J'ai grandit, je ne suis plus une adolescente…

Qwest : … T'as fini la ?

Sadie : Non. Aujourd'hui je vois comment tu es avec moi, attentionné, attentif… Je sais que je dois saisir mon présent et mon présent c'est toi Qwest. Je t'aime et j'en suis certaine désormais.

_La jeune femme était à bout de souffle, on aurait cru qu'elle avait fait trois fois le tour du pâté de maison. Elle observait Qwest, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, tentant de déceler une quelconque réaction. Au bout de quelques secondes elle allait sortir mais il l'en empêcha, la retenant par le bras. Elle se retourna alors vers lui et sans prononcer un mot il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser très doux, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner à son tour._

* * *

_Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez...étais-ce juste un cauchemar...la réponse dans les prochains épisodes!_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours encourageant :)_


	5. Chapter 5 Back Home

_**Chapitre 5 : **_**Back Home**

_Jude était rentré de Paris, la veille. Tommy l'avait déposé chez elle vers les 22h et la première chose qu'elle fit après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, fut de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Les yeux fermés, elle repassait en boucle ces formidables moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble durant ce séjour. _

_Cependant, Sadie la tira de sa rêverie pour lui parler de Qwest et également s'abreuvoir du récit de Jude sur la célèbre capitale française. A force de discuter, elles se couchèrent aux alentours de 2h du matin. Autant dire que le réveil sonna bien trop tôt pour les jeunes femmes le lendemain. _

_7h30, Jude mit lascivement les pieds hors de son lit, pour aller dans la douche. Après quoi elle s'habilla, se sécha les cheveux et se maquilla avant de descendre à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner, croisant Sadie dans l'escalier. _

_Jude ne trouva que des céréales et s'en servit un bol, les petits déjeuners français que Tommy lui ramenait au lit, lui manquait beaucoup. La présence à ses côtés du jeune homme lui faisait également défaut, ils s'étaient habitués à être ensemble 24h/24h, pendant sept jours. _

_Quand Sadie fut prête, Jude l'attendait déjà pour partir. Elles montèrent dans la voiture et se rendirent chez G Major. Elles franchirent les portes vers 9h et Sadie se dirigea tout de suite vers son bureau pour répondre au téléphone. Jude fit le tour des studios à la recherche de Tommy. Quand elle le trouva, il était en train de travailler, le casque sur les oreilles et les yeux rivés sur sa table de mixage. Elle entra à pas de loups et se posta derrière lui, les mains sur ses yeux. Amusé, il posa ses mains sur les siennes et dit semblant de deviner qui était là, même s'il le savait déjà. _

Tommy : Porcia...Sadie…Karma ?

_En entendant le nom de sa rivale, toute catégorie, elle retira ses mains ; le jeune homme se leva et se retourna immédiatement._

Tommy : Ha mais non, c'est mon trésor.

Jude : C'est ça ! Essai de te rattraper.

Tommy : Je te taquinai.

Jude : Karma ?

Tommy : Jalouse !

_Elle ne répondit pas. Il prit sa main et l'attira vers lui, elle résista alors il commença à la chatouiller. Il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. A peine une minute plus tard, elle criait déjà grâce, se tenant au cou du jeune homme. Un sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres et il n'eut pas besoin de continuait pour avoir son baiser du matin._

Jude : Tu as prévu quelque chose pour le week-end qui vient ?

Tommy : Oui.

Jude : Oh !

Tommy : Etre avec toi ! Pourquoi ?

_L'expression de son visage, quelques secondes auparavant triste, changea du tout au tout en un éclair de temps. _

Jude : Ca te dirait qu'on aille au parc aquatique, avec Sadie et Qwest.

Tommy : Qwest ?

Jude : Se sera l'occasion pour vous de faire la paix.

_Tommy hésitait, Jude le voyait bien. C'est pourquoi elle fit ses petits yeux et avec une voix séduisante, elle entreprit de convaincre Tommy. Il savait qu'il ne n'arriverait pas à lui dire non._

Tommy : Je lui ai mit mon poing dans la figure et je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis. Je doute qu'il se réjouisse de me voir hors studio.

Jude : Ca veut dire oui ?

_Tommy acquiesça lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. _

Jude : Oh et détrompe toi… c'était son idée.

_Jude sortit du studio au même moment où Karma y fit irruption, suivit de Speed qui tentait vainement de lui parler. La nouvelle gagnante d'Instant Star s'enferma dans la salle d'enregistrement, insonorisée, et Tommy lança la musique. Speed revint avec une mine désespérée, en direction de la cafétéria. _

Jude : Des soucis au paradis ?

_Le blondinet s'affala dans un canapé, lui lançant au passage un regard affirmatif. _

Jude : Allez vas-y, je t'écoute. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Speed : Ce qui ne va pas…Elle continue de dire que notre relation ne doit pas s'ébruiter et blablablabla. Ho et sans oublier la petite erreur que j'ai commise à ton anniversaire.

_Jude fronça les sourcils, intriguée._

Speed : Ne me dis pas que tu ne nous as pas aperçu à ta soirée…

Jude : En faite, non. Vous êtes arrivés un peu tard et avec toute l'agitation qu'il y'a eu.

Speed : Madame s'habillait, c'est pour ça qu'on était en retard. Enfin bref ! Je me suis trompé de…genre de soirée !

_Voyant que Jude était toujours dans le flou, il se lança. _

Speed : Je suis venu habillé en Lucky Luke et elle en Catwoman.

Jude : Oh… ! En effet, vous n'étiez pas trop dans le thème de la soirée. Mais c'est pour ça qu'elle te fait la tête ?

Speed : Je n'ai pas cessé de m'excuser mais el…

Jude : Tu as pensé à arrêter ?

Speed : Quoi ?

Jude : Ne t'excuse plus. Si tu ne lui cours plus autant après, elle pensera que tu en as assez, elle reviendra toute seul. Tu sais, quand on se sent étouffés ce n'est pas bon non plus.

Speed : Pourquoi tu m'aides avec Karma ? Tu la détestes.

Jude : Je ne la déteste pas vraiment…enfin…bon d'accord ! Mais toi je t'adore Speed. Je n'aime pas te voir malheureux…surtout à cause d'elle.

Speed : Merci Jude. Hou attention le grand manitou de G major arrive !

_« Jude ! » La jeune femme se retourna, faisant face à Darius. Son expression était sérieuse puis se dérida en un rien de temps._

Darius : Alors, la France t'as plus ?

Jude : De ce que j'en ai aperçu, oui. Darius, il faut que je te parle.

Darius : Je t'écoute ?

Jude : J'aimerais enregistrer la chanson de Tommy, Love To Burn, avec lui.

Darius : Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Dés qu'il en aura terminé avec le single de Karma.

Jude : Je ne veux pas dire simplement produire…un duo. J'aimerais la faire figurer à mon album, cette chanson me tient vraiment à cœur.

Darius : Encore mieux, avec tout le battage médiatique que votre relation représente. Mais parles en avec Tommy d'abord…

Jude : Il est d'accord.

Darius : Alors au travail les jeunes !

_Jude lui fit un large sourire en guise de remerciement avant qu'il ne se dirige vers son bureau, accompagné de Porcia._

Speed : Comme c'est mignon ! Tu veux faire un duo avec ton chéri, Lord Quincy.

Jude : Speed !

Speed : Quoi ?

Jude : Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Speed : Ooops ! Comment s'était votre voyage ? Vous n'avez pas fais trop de bêtises ?!

Jude : J'ai passé un séjour…fantastique ! Nous nous sommes baladés dans Paris, nous avons mangés dans de très bon restaurant. Il m'a emmené à la tour Eiffel, dans certains parcs magnifique de Paris. Qu'est ce qu'on a fait encore…le musée Grévin…tellement de choses !

Speed : Donc pas de bêtises ?

_Jude leva joyeusement les yeux au ciel, dans une attitude qu'elle voulait ignorante au propos du jeune homme. _

Speed : Oh mon Dieu…Oh mon Dieu ! Notre Jude n'est plus vie…

_La jeune femme lui sauta brusquement dessus, réalisant le mot qu'il allait prononcer. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire._

Jude : Tais toi Speed, sinon je te jure que je vais te faire mal !

_Il hocha la tête. Jude le libéra alors, gardant un œil sur lui. Au même moment Kyle et Wally entrèrent chez G Major, ce qui n'échappa aucunement au guitariste. Il se défit de l'étreinte de Jude pour foncer sur eux._

Jude : Speed !

Speed : J'ai un truc à vous dire les gars !

_Jude tentait d'attraper Speed mais ce dernier se cacha derrière Kyle. _

Wally : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Speed : Je viens d'apprendre un de ses trucs sur Jude !

Kyle : Accouche !

Jude : Non Speed !

_Il la regarda l'espace d'un instant et se sentit hésitant, il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire ça à sa Lisa Simpson ! _

Speed : Jude … suçait son pouce jusqu'à l'age de 6 ans !

_Jude s'arrêta de tournait autour de Kyle, qui commençait doucement à avoir le tournis, pour attraper Speed. _

Speed : Elle ne voulait pas que je vous le dise.

_Il fit un clin d'œil en direction de la blondinette_.

Jude : Oui…tu n'es vraiment pas sympa ! Je ne te dirais plus rien !

_Jude fit semblait d'être outrer et tourna les talons. _

_Pendant ce temps, Porcia qui sortait du bureau de Darius se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'accueil._

Porcia : Sadie.

Sadie : Porcia ! Ca va ?

Porcia : Plutôt bien et toi ?

Sadie : Je me suis réconcilié avec Qwest.

_Heureuse de l'apprendre, Porcia lui fit un clin d'œil. _

Porcia : C'est un garçon merveilleux, tu as de la chance…qu'est ce que tu penses de notre nouveau couple.

Sadie : Ha je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'aime plus Tommy Quincy. J'ai fait le tri dans ma tête et tiré un trait sur lui. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même Qwest est un garçon merveilleux. De toute façon Tommy est Jude ça a toujours été…comment dire, comme des aimants !

Porcia : Tant mieux j'avais peur que cette histoire ne te fasse souffrir.

Sadie : Non rassure toi, ce n'est pas le cas. D'ailleurs ce week-end on sort tout les quatre.

Porcia : Tommy et Qwest ?

Sadie : Oui.

Porcia : La tension entre eux n'était pas électrique jusqu'à maintenant.

Sadie : C'est ce que je pensais. Enfin c'est l'idée de Qwest alors on verra bien comment ça se passe.

Porcia : Emmène peut-être une trousse de secours.

Sadie : … Oui on ne sait jamais !


	6. Chapter 6 Touché coulé… !

_**Chapitre 6 : **_**Touché coulé… !**

_Le week-end arriva bien vite et Jude fut contente en se levant Samedi matin de voir une voiture familière devant sa maison. Cette semaine Tommy et elle n'avaient pas eu le temps de beaucoup se voir malgré leur projet de duo sur « Love To Burn ». Darius voulait que Tommy finisse le single de Karma au plus vite mais cette dernière semblait faire exprès de traîner à l'enregistrement. _

_La jeune femme mit pied à terre et descendit à la cuisine. Elle y trouva Tommy au fourneau. Elle s'approcha furtivement et le surpris en lui sautant dessus._

Tommy : Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque ?!

Jude : Tu cuisines ?

Tommy : Comme tu peux le voir.

Jude : C'est pour moi ?

Tommy : A ton avis…

Jude : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Tommy : Des œufs brouillés façon Tommy et des pancakes aux myrtilles.

_Il prit une fourchette, piqua dans les œufs brouillés et la porta aux lèvres de Jude._

Tommy : Goûte.

_Elle hésita un instant repensant à la fois il lui avait fait goûté ses hamburgers. Elle prit le parti de ne pas le vexer et ouvrit la bouche. _

Tommy : Alors ?

Jude : Hum…c'est super bon !

Tommy : Assis toi, je vais te servir.

_Cependant la jeune femme ne bougea pas._

Tommy : Qu'est ce que tu as Jude ?

_Elle ne lui répondit pas non plus. La blondinette s'approcha un peu plus de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras tandis qu'il lâchait sa fourchette et sa poêle pour passer les siens autour de sa taille. Jude entreprit d'attrapait sa lèvre inférieur quand un toussotement les sépara. _

Sadie : Je crois que je n'ai plus faim.

Tommy : Ha non tu ne peux pas me faire ça. C'est moi qui ai préparé le petit déjeuner Sadie.

Sadie : Raison de plus. Je me souviens encore trop de tes fameux hamburgers Tommy Q.

Tommy : Non ça ce n'était pas de la cuisine. Je n'avais que deux tranches de pain et un vulgaire steak haché surgelé.

Jude : C'est vraiment bon Sadie, j'ai goûté.

Sadie : Avant ou après avoir mit tes lèvres sur les siennes.

Jude : Haha !

_Finalement, après hésitation, Sadie s'assit à table et mangea ce qu'on lui servit. Elle trouva ça délicieux mais s'abstint d'en faire commentaire. Jude monta s'habiller pendant que Tommy fit la vaisselle. Quinze minutes plus tard elle redescendit toute pimpante, habillée d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir, les cheveux lâchés légèrement ondulés. A peine Qwest arriva t-il qu'ils repartirent à bord du Hummer de Tommy. _

_Après une bonne heure de route, ils arrivèrent au parc, achetèrent leurs billets et se changèrent. Une fois en maillot de bain ils décidèrent de commencer par une attraction plutôt calme. Des toboggans aquatiques après quoi ils enchaînèrent par un Splash. Le soleil étant au rendez-vous, le parc était bondé de monde et les files d'attentes étaient plutôt longue. Jude et Sadie étaient en grande conversation ce qui laissait Tommy et Qwest face à face. _

Qwest : Alors…ça se passe bien avec Jude on dirait.

Tommy : Oui bien…et toi avec Sadie ?

Qwest : Bien…

_Un blanc s'installa dans la conversation, ils se sentaient gênés tout les deux._

Tommy & Qwest en même temps : Excuse m…

_Ils se regardèrent en rigolant._

Tommy : Excuse moi de t'avoir frappé.

Qwest : Excuse moi de t'avoir dit…enfin tu sais.

_Tommy acquiesça et s'avança vers son ami pour lui serrer la main. _

Sadie : Ha enfin !

Jude : Réconcilié.

Sadie : Je n'aurais pas besoin de ma trousse de secours.

Tommy : Tu avais amené une trousse de secours ?!

Sadie : Mieux vaut être prévoyant.

_La file d'attente progressait mais les estomacs de chacun commençaient à gargouiller, l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Qwest proposa un restaurant, le « Hawaï in », prés des toboggans aquatique. Ils s'y rendirent aprés avoir fait le Splash, trempé de la tête aux pieds et commandèrent. _

Jude : Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait après ?

Tommy : On se repose peut-être.

Jude : Se reposer…

Sadie : Bronzer !

Jude : Vu sous cet angle je préfère.

Tommy & Qwest : Ha les filles !

Sadie : Tu devrais essayer Tommy. Tu as un teint plutôt pâle en ce moment.

Tommy : Mais non…

_Sadie hocha de la tête tandis que Qwest semblait regarder ailleurs pour ne pas prendre part à la conversation._

Sadie : N'est ce pas Jude ?

Jude : Un peu pâle oui. Si tu prenais quelques couleurs tu serais encore plus beau que tu ne l'es déjà.

Tommy : Va pour une séance de bronzage alors.

Jude & Sadie : Ha les mecs !

_C'est ainsi qu'après leurs repas, ils allèrent se poser sur un semblant de plage, étalant leurs serviettes au sol. Au bout d'une demi heure, Jude commençait à trouver le temps long. Sa sœur discutait avec Qwest et Tommy avait rejoint le monde d'Orphée. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. En regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme remarqua un vendeur de pistolet à eau. Une idée fantaisiste germa dans son esprit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva discrètement pour revenir trois minutes plus tard. Faisant de l'ombre à Tommy, ce dernier enleva ses lunettes de soleil et releva la tête. Il allait s'adresser à elle quand il aperçut ce qu'elle tenait en main._

Tommy : Ho non Jude. Pose ça.

_Interpellé dans leur conversation, Qwest et Sadie se mirent à observer la scène. Jude ne disait mot, continuant de pointer le pistolet vers Tommy, un sourire aux lèvres._

Tommy : Si tu me fais ça, tu n'imagines pas ce qui t'attend après.

Jude : Hou…c'est une menace ou une proposition ? Je suis impatiente de voir ça.

Tommy : Jude…

_Il allait se levait quand Jude pressa la détente. Un jet d'eau froide éclaboussa Tommy qui ne bougea plus sur le cou. Quand elle explosa de rire il revint à ses esprits et tenta de l'attraper. Elle fut plus rapide à s'enfuir et couru dans les allées du parc, toujours en rigolant. Qwest et Sadie les suivirent, curieux de savoir qui allait gagner. Tommy s'était arrêté de courir, ne voyant plus Jude et la chercha. Il reçut à nouveau un jet d'eau froide dans le dos et se retourna. C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit, caché derrière un arbre et morte de rire à s'en rouler par terre._

Tommy : Tu vas me le payer Jude !

_La course poursuite continua et Jude arriva cette fois si près d'un bassin. Tommy la talonné et elle ne voyait aucun endroit où lui échapper. Avant qu'elle n'est pu pensé à quoi que se soit d'autre, elle sentit des mains l'attraper par les hanches. Elle fut stoppé net et soulevé dans les airs. La seconde d'après elle se sentit tomber et atterrit dans l'eau, les fesses d'abord. Elle ressortit la tête de l'eau et croisa le regard triomphant de Tommy. _

Jude : Ca ce n'était pas sympa.

Tommy : Je t'avais prévenu !

Jude : Aide moi à sortir de là.

_Il s'approcha de la bordure et se baissa légèrement, tendant sa main à Jude. La jeune femme s'en saisit et le laissa essayer de la remonter puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, elle tira de toutes ses forces. Il plongea tête la première dans l'eau. _

Jude : Le grand Tommy Quincy prit à son propre jeu !

_Il s'essuya les yeux puis fixa Jude en avançant progressivement vers elle. Son regard de glace la transperçait, sur le moment elle se demanda si son idée de le faire tomber dans l'eau était aussi bonne. _

Jude : Allez Tommy ce n'est pas méchant…Tommy.

_Il attrapa les poignets de la jeune femme toujours sans prononcer un mot. Elle voulait jouer alors ils allaient jouer. Avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de reculer, Tommy s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, mordillant après coup sa lèvre inférieur. Quand il la relâcha de son étreinte passionnée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. _

Tommy : Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu as peur…

Jude : Haha ! T'es content, tu as gagné.

_Des rires qui s'avançaient vers eux les interrompirent. Ils sortirent de l'eau et comprirent qu'il s'agissait de Sadie et Qwest. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes tellement elle riait. _

Tommy : Tu trouves ça drôle hein ?

Sadie : Très oui !

_Ils ne se trouvaient pas très loin du bord de la piscine. Tommy attrapa Sadie par le bras et la balança dans l'eau. Les rires de Qwest redoublèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une pression dans son dos. En un clin d'œil il rejoignit sa copine dans l'eau, poussé par Jude. Tommy la prit dans ses bras et ils les rejoignirent finalement pour une partie d'éclaboussures endiablées ! _

_Le parc ferma à 19h mais ils partirent un peu plus tôt, ayant de la route à faire._

Jude : Ca vous tente un cinéma se soir ? Y'a Final Destination 3 qui est sorti !

Tommy : Pourquoi pas.

Qwest : Pizza, ciné…

Sadie : Pizza ??

Jude : Ho allez Sadie, s'il te plait dis oui.

Qwest : Ne me dis pas que tu es au régime.

Tommy : Si si elle l'est.

Sadie : Ho toi !

Qwest : C'est n'importe quoi tu n'en as pas besoin !

_Sadie lui fit un sourire et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres._

Sadie : Bon d'accord ! Mais pas de pop corn après !

Jude : Tu feras ce que tu veux Sade.

Tommy : Bon alors je vous dépose chez vous, comme ça vous pouvez vous changer et on se retrouve là bas ?

Qwest : Ca roule pour moi.

Jude : Pour moi aussi. Il y'a une super pizzeria à deux pas du cinéma. Le film est à 22h30, on a qu'à se retrouver devant le ciné pour les 20h30.

Sadie : Ca va faire un peu juste 1h pour se préparer…

Jude : Sadie !

Sadie : Ok j'ai rien dit.

_Une fois que Tommy les déposèrent chez elle, les filles prirent leurs douches et se dépêchèrent de se préparer. D'habitude, Jude était toujours la première à être prête…là en revanche ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Elle en était à peine à ses cheveux quand Sadie l'appela du bas._

Jude : Je suis presque prête Sadie.

Sadie : 1h c'est assez pour se préparer hein…j'en connais une qui veut faire du charme à son producteur se soir.

Jude : Partenaire ! Nous sommes producteurs partenaires…

Sadie : Donc tu ne nies pas.

Jude : …

Sadie : Papa a laissé un mot sur le frigo. Il a du partir d'urgence pour New York, une réunion, il ne sera pas là se soir.

Jude : Ok

_C'est finalement avec 15 minutes de retard que les jeunes femmes arrivèrent. Ils se rendirent ensemble à la pizzeria puis au cinéma vers 22h20. Ils achetèrent leurs tickets et prirent place dans les fauteuils peu avant que le film ne commence._

_Jude sursauté au moindre bruit, Tommy quand à lui, semblait plus intéressé par la mini jupe de la jeune femme que par la fille qui venait de se prendre des clous dans la figure. (hihi :p) Il approcha sa main et la posa sur la cuisse de Jude, ce qui lui procura une autre raison de sursauter. Puis elle se calma progressivement quand Tommy fit courir ses doigts de haut en bas sur sa cuisse. Cela la chatouillait même un peu. Sentant le regard de Tommy, elle dévia du film pour se retrouver face à face avec le brun. Il lui sourit et avança sa tête vers la sienne dans le but de lui dérober un baiser. Elle le laissa l'embrasser mais ne le laissa pas arrêter. Jude lui mordillât la lèvre inférieure le faisant languir. Quand ils se séparèrent, Tommy la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il aperçut alors ce regard joueur et si plein de malice. Elle allait le faire craquer si elle continuait comme ça. C'est alors qu'il vit une main se glissait sur sa cuisse. Elle vint à la rencontre de ses lèvres le taquinant une seconde ou deux avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il sentit de la vie dans cette main qui lui caresser à présent lascivement la cuisse. Tommy comprit bien vite le danger quand elle tenta de monter un peu plus haut. Il la stoppa en posant sa main sur la sienne. Pris à son propre jeu, Jude avait bien comprit son manège. _

Sadie : Ho ça suffit maintenant. Prenez vous une chambre ! On est dans un lieu public ici.

_Le film se termina sans trop d'incident. Jude et Tommy étaient restés sages pendant la fin, ne voulant plus s'attirer les remarques de Sadie._

Sadie : Jude, je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite. Qwest m'a invité à prendre un verre. Tommy ça te dérangerait de la raccompagner.

Tommy : Pas de soucis.

Sadie : Merci.

_Sur ce, les couples se séparèrent, prenant chacun leur chemin. _

Jude : Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi ?

_Tommy la regarda d'un air interrogatif._

Jude : Mon père n'est pas là se soir, il est à New York et j'ai la net impression que je ne reverrais pas Sadie cette nuit.

Tommy : Et tu ne veux pas être seule chez toi.

Jude : Exactement. En plus tu habites plus près de G Major que moi.

Tommy : Tu veux venir dormir chez moi.

Jude : C'est si gentiment proposé Quincy…

Tommy : C'est si gentiment sous entendu Harrison !

_La jeune femme lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, ils arrivaient bientôt à la voiture de Tommy. _


	7. Chapter 7 On top of the world

_Chapitre que je ne conseilles pas au moins de 14/15ans... _

_Les Jommy-istes vont adorer je pense lol ;)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 7 - **_**On top of the world**

_Tommy tourna au coin de la rue et fit vrombir sa Viper avant d'arriver devant son immeuble. Il ouvrit le garage avec sa télécommande et y rentra la voiture. Il ouvrit la porte à Jude, lui prit la main et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Ce dernier s'éleva à l'instant même ou il appuya sur le bouton. _

Jude : 18ème étage Quincy… ?

Tommy : J'ai la plus belle vue de Toronto qui soit. Tu verras.

_Elle lui jeta un œil amusé. L'ascenseur vint à l'arrêt et les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent. Face à eux se tenait une double porte blanche. Jude n'avait encore jamais mit les pieds chez Tommy. Elle sentit une vague d'excitation et de stress l'envahir à la même seconde. Amenait-il toutes ses conquêtes ici ? Etait-elle simplement une fille de plus sur son tableau de chasse ? Non ! Bien sur que non, elle le savait bien ; ces questions elle les avait depuis longtemps surpassés. Tommy lui avait maintenant prouvé qu'elle comptait beaucoup plus pour lui que n'importe qui. Quand il tourna la poignée, elle décida de laisser ses pensées sur le pas de porte et entra. Il ferma ensuite à clef derrière elle puis prit sa veste, la rangeant dans son armoire. _

Tommy : Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

_Il commença par le salon, un très grand salon avec d'immenses baies vitrées et aucun voisin en face, si ce n'est les immenses grattes ciel de la ville. Le style de la pièce était assez moderne, dans les tons beiges chocolat, des canapés bien évidemment assortis à l'ambiance. Au fond du salon, elle aperçut entre autre un magnifique piano noir à côté duquel se trouvait une porte fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse. Tommy prit la main de Jude et l'entraîna alors à l'extérieur. La jeune femme se laissa impressionner par la vue et essaya de ne pas trop baisser les yeux vers le sol. Quand le froid commença à se faire sentir, ils rentrèrent et Tommy continua la visite. Il embraya par la salle à manger puis la cuisine qui elle était plus dans les tons noir et blanc. Jude pensait que l'appartement était déjà grand pour une personne alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il lui fit prendre un escalier qui l'amena à l'étage supérieur. Il y'avait là son bureau avec matériel de musique, console de son, guitares par ci par là. Jude découvrit ensuite deux chambres d'amis aussi belle l'une que l'autre ainsi qu'une salle de bains dans les tons vert pale, bois…assez nature. Enfin, la dernière pièce mais non pas la moindre, la chambre de Tommy. Les tons étaient assez modernes ici aussi, un mélange de rouge et noir très masculin et en même temps chaleureux quand une simple lumière tamisée éclairée la pièce. Tommy avait également sa propre salle de bain avec baignoire et douche. Une baignoire immense qui devait faire jacuzzi, ainsi qu'une douche à jet multiple. Il ne lui manquer plus que la télévision au dessus de la baignoire. _

Tommy : Alors ma puce, que penses tu de mon chez moi ?

Jude : J'emménage quand ?

_Tommy lui fit un sourire charmeur. _

Jude : Tu habites un véritable palace !

_Après que Jude lui est donné ses impressions sur son appartement, il descendit à la cuisine leur chercher à boire. La jeune femme resta en haut et une idée lui vint à l'esprit en l'entendant remonter. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, Tommy fut étonné de ne plus y voir Jude. Il l'appela mais cette dernière ne répondit pas. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas vu en bas ni même entendu descendre. Il posa sa bouteille de vin et les deux verres qu'il avait remonté sur la commode et fit un tour pour la trouver. Il regarda dans la salle de bain, personne, il se dirigea vers le studio, il pensait qu'elle y serait pour les instruments mais non, personne non plus. Il jetta rapidement un œil dans les chambres d'amis…en vain. Finalement il retourna dans sa chambre et se saisit de son téléphone portable. Il composa le numéro de Jude mais tomba directement sur sa messagerie. C'est alors qu'il sentit des mains froides se glisser sous son T-shirt dans son dos. Il se retourna et tenta d'attraper les mains de Jude mais cette dernière réagit plus rapidement et recula.. _

Tommy : Tu jouais à cache-cache…

_Jude acquiesça de la tête et continua de reculer tandis qu'il s'avançait. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure, sachant pertinemment que c'était quelque chose qui allait le faire craquer. _

Tommy : Alors ça t'amuses ma belle.

_Le dos de Jude toucha finalement le mur. Tommy ferma la porte et colla Jude un peu plus contre le mur. Il réussit cette fois à attraper ses mains et les lui leva au dessus de la tête. Il s'approcha ensuite de ses lèvres, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Continuant dans son jeu, il se saisit de la lèvre de la jeune femme et la mordillât tout comme elle l'avait fait avec lui auparavant, au cinéma. Jude caressa alors l'intérieur de la jambe de Tommy avec la sienne. Elle en profita qu'il baissait sa garde pour délivrer sa lèvre et l'embrasser réellement. Il relâcha alors ses mains et frôla sa joue, approfondissant leur baiser. Jude passa ses mains autour de son cou et sentit les doigts de Tommy parcourir son dos, la faisant frémir, puis tomber sur ses fesses. Elle en profita pour prendre appui sur lui et agrippa alors ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tommy garda son équilibre en apposant une main au mur tout en la soutenant. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, un peu plus passionnément désormais. Les baisers du jeune homme dérivèrent hâtivement dans le cou de Jude qui eut du mal à se contenir ; elle était très sensible à ce niveau là. Il recula alors et sentant le bord de son lit, il s'assit, Jude sur lui. Cette dernière s'attarda sur sa chemise et les boutons qu'elle essayait de défaire. Tommy fut plus rapide dans sa manoeuvre, il se saisit du T-shirt de la jolie blonde, le souleva et le lui ôta, rejoignant ainsi la chemise sur le sol. Il se laissa ensuite aller en arrière, s'allongeant sur son lit, Jude au dessus de lui. Du bout des doigts, elle traça une ligne imaginaire, passant sur ses abdominaux et finissant sa course au niveau de sa boucle de ceinture. Puis elle se pencha vers lui, embrassa ses yeux, ses lèvres et laissant des petites marques dans son cou. Il était à elle et uniquement à elle._

Jude : J'ai envie de toi Tommy.

_Elle vit les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminait, il inversa les rôles rapidement et renversa Jude sur le lit. Parsemant son corps de baiser, il arriva au niveau de son ventre. Il ôta la ceinture, défit le bouton et enleva la jupe de sa dulcinée sans trop de précipitation. Il était à genoux au dessus d'elle. Jude en profita alors pour lui rendre la pareille, défaisant la ceinture de son amant. Ce dernier se débarrassa de son jean, l'envoyant valser à quelques mètres du lit. _

_Tommy se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser, il n'en avait jamais assez de ses douces lèvres. Sa main droite le long du bras de Jude, il la chatouillait remontant lentement de bas en haut. Il fit ensuite tomber les bretelles de son soutien gorge de ses épaules et tenta de le dégrafer en passant une main dans son dos. La jeune femme se retrouva bien vite exposé à la vue de Tommy. Voyant la chair de poule qui commençait à apparaître sur ses bras, il l'invita à se mettre sous sa couette. La température de la pièce se réchauffa peu à peu. _

_Jude, émergeant doucement de son profond sommeil, ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait bien, au chaud et en sécurité. Tommy la tenait séré tout contre lui, son bras l'entourant protectivement. Des images de leur nuit lui revenaient progressivement en tête et un sourire se forma sur son visage. Les minutes s'écoulaient, Jude ne voulais pas le réveiller mais ils devaient aller chez G Major ce matin. C'est alors qu'elle entendu une musique qui lui était familière. Elle eut du mal au début car le son n'était pas très fort, mais elle reconnut finalement sa voix, et sa chanson « Time to be your 21 ». Elle sentit Tommy bouger et il retira son bras pour atteindre son portable. Il appuya sur l'une des touches et la musique s'évanouie. Jude comprit qu'il s'agissait de son réveil, un sentiment de joie s'empara d'elle. Quand Tommy se retourna vers Jude, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit encore endormie et dos a lui ; mais non, elle était face à lui et le regardait avec de grands yeux et un sourire aux lèvres._

Tommy : Bonjour toi.

Jude : Bonjour…original ton réveil.

_Cette réflexion le fit sourire à son tour, il déposa ses lèvres sur le siennes et la pris dans ses bras. Elle s'allongea contre son torse, leurs jambes emmêlées, profitant de cet instant._

Tommy : Tu as bien dormi.

Jude : Comme un bébé et toi ?

Tommy : Avec toi dans mes bras, je ne pouvais pas être mieux. Tu as faim ma belle ?

Jude : Hum…un peu oui.

Tommy : Je vais aller te faire à manger. En attendant tu n'as qu'à prendre ta douche.

Jude : Ca marche.

_Ils restèrent ainsi encore 5 minutes avant de se lever. L'un se dirigeant vers la cuisine, l'autre dans la salle de bain. Jude ne mit pas longtemps à se doucher, une fois sortie elle descendit à la cuisine._

Jude : Alors, qu'est ce que tu me prépares de bon cette fois ?

Tommy : Des crêpes au nutella.

Jude : Hum ! J'adore ça!

Tommy : Ha oui…viens voir.

_Elle s'approcha sans grande méfiance de Tommy. Ce dernier la prit de cour quand il lui mit un peu de nutella sur le bout du nez. _

Jude : Hey ! Je ne suis pas une crêpe moi !

_La jeune femme s'empara du pot de nutella et Tommy se mit en position de défense, cuillère à la main. Jude tenta de l'attaquer mais il lui tendait toujours la cuillère pleine de nutella sous le nez. _

Jude : Tu n'es pas drôle. Enlève moi au moins ce que tu m'as mis sur le nez…

_A cette requête Tommy céda volontiers. Il baissa son arme, elle reposa le pot de nutella et s'avança vers lui. Sur le moment, elle ne comprit pas trop en voyant le jeune homme se baissait vers son visage. Il enleva le nutella qui se trouvait sur son nez du bout de sa langue, après quoi il embrassa langoureusement Jude. Cette dernière en profita pour se venger. Elle avait reposé le pot de pâte à tartiner mais s'en était préalablement mis sur le doigt. Jude l'écrasa dans le cou de Tommy. Il fut plus que surpris mais ne s'en plaint pas quand elle le retira à l'aide de sa langue. _

_A mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, il la fit reculer et elle se retrouva coincé entre lui et un meuble de cuisine. Tommy la souleva et l'assit dessus avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres et bientôt de son cou._

Jude : Hum…Tommy. J'ai faim.

Tommy : Moi aussi…mais pas des crêpes.

Jude : On va être en retard après.

Tommy : Et alors ? On s'en fiche.

Jude : Non, Darius va nous faire la peau et tu le sais.

Tommy : Hum…

Jude : À ce rythme là tu va me tuer.

Tommy : C'est toi qui dit ça…j'ai bien que tu allais me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque hier soir.

_Il sentit un sourire se formait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il les croqua une dernière fois avant de s'en défaire puis de retourner à ses crêpes. Celle du moment venait de prendre une couleur noire assez proche du grillé…_


	8. Chapter 8 Hold Me Now

_Merci Missgege pour tes reviews! Comme on dit c'est le calme avant la tempète...l'action arrive :p_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 8 – **_**Hold Me Now**

_Ce matin là, Jude et Tommy franchirent les portes de G major et tentèrent de se rendre jusqu'au studio sans se faire remarquer. Pas de chance, Darius sortit de son bureau au même instant._

Darius : Vous deux, vous êtes en retard. Au boulot ! Qwest, il faut que je te vois.

_Tel une tornade après la déferlante, il disparut aussi vite._

Tommy : Bon je te laisse ma puce. Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de Karma.

Jude : Je vais voir Sadie. On mange ensemble à midi ?

Tommy : Si je peux oui.

_Jude fit un peu la moue mais il la dérida en s'approchant vers elle pour lui faire un baiser. Elle s'attendait à un baiser plus ordinaire que sur le front mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur, se dirigeant désormais vers le bureau d'accueil où se tenait sa grande sœur._

Jude : Bonjour.

Sadie : Petite dévergondée !

Jude : Pardon… ?!

Sadie : Tu n'es pas rentrée à la maison cette nuit.

_Jude la détailla des pieds à la tête avant de sourire fièrement._

Jude : Mais dis moi, toi non plus à ce que je vois.

Sadie : Je suis l'aînée, c'est différent.

Jude : Et alors ?!

Sadie : …c'était bien ? Raconte moi !

_Elle fut surprise par la question de sa sœur._

Jude : Heu…oui.

Sadie : Ho allez, ne fais pas ta timide Jude, dis moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé…

_La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et commença à faire demi tour quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Il la rattrapa par le bras pour lui éviter de tomber et elle reconnu Jamie, accompagné de Paegen Smith._

Jamie : Mlle Harrison…

Jude : M. Andrews…

Paegen : Bon je vous laisse les enfants, tu me rejoins après Jamie.

_Il fit un clin d'œil à Jamie dans le dos de Jude. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, il avait un peu de mal à s'exprimer mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, il devait lui dire. _

Jamie : Jude…je…je suis désolé ! Tu n'étais pas responsable. Au contraire tu avais raison et je n'aurais jamais du me voiler la face comme je l'ai fait.

_Jude ne répondit pas mais les traits de son visage s'adoucir et elle s'avança vers lui, il la prit dans ses bras._

Jude : Contente de te revoir Jamie.

Jamie : Moi aussi. Je suis venu à ta soirée d'anniversaire, je voulais te parler mai tu étais assez occupé avec Tommy. Alors ça y'est…vous êtes ensemble ?!

Jude : En effet.

_Un sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres._

Jude : Il m'a emmené à Paris pour mon anniversaire.

Jamie : Qwest m'en avait parlé. Au faite j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi…

_Il sortit un cadeau de sa poche et le donna à Jude…_

Jude : J'adore les cadeaux, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Jamie : Ouvres et tu verras !

_Aussi excitée qu'une gamine le soir de Noël, Jude s'attaqua à son paquet, elle dépiauta le papier qui l'entourait et ses yeux s'agrandirent en découvrant ce que lui avait offert son meilleur ami. Elle lui sauta au cou, lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. _

Jamie : J'en déduis que ça te plait ou alors tu tentes de m'égorger ?

Jude : Oh mon dieu Jamie ! Une version limitée du tout premier album des « Ramones » ! C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup.

Jamie : De rien. Je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que je retourne voir Paegen. On a rendez vous avec Darius.

Jude : Il est avec Qwest là je crois.

Jamie : Oui je sais. Qwest va travailler avec nous.

_Après l'avoir quitté, Jude vit Tommy sortir du studio A pour se rendre à la cafeteria. _

Jude : Tu en as déjà assez d'elle, beau brun ?

_Tommy se retourna vers elle, lui souriant. Jude le doubla à la machine à café, se servit une tasse puis la lui donna._

Tommy : Merci…pour ce midi, je suis désolé je ne vais pas pouvoir venir manger avec toi. Je dois rester au studio.

Jude : Oh…d'accord. Le travail avant tout. Plus vite tu en auras finis avec Karma et plus vite on enregistrera notre duo.

_Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de tête avant de la reposer sur la sienne pour quelques secondes. Il repartit en direction du studio tandis que la jeune fille erra dans G Major avant de se poser pour composer. Une mélodie lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours._

Jude : I remember smiling the day we met, you we're nervous cause you didn't know me yet…Glad I took the time …to get with you…no! Glad I took the time to get…close to you. Cause I knew that it would be something I needed to do…

_Jude répéta son morceau à la guitare plusieurs fois pour être sur que les paroles collaient. Elle continua encore une petite heure puis décida de faire une surprise à Tommy. Elle sortit de chez G Major et revint quelques minutes après, se dirigeant vers le studio A d'où elle pouvait entendre Karma chanter. _

Jude : Chinois ça te dit.

_Le producteur se retourna alors, la fourchette encore en bouche. Karma était assise en face de lui, ils avaient l'air en pleine discussion._

Tommy : Je suis désolé j'ai déj…

Jude : Déjà mangé, oui je vois ça.

Karma : Oui j'avais pensé à Tommy ce matin en me préparant à manger. Il s'avère qu'il adore les pâtes chinoises et moi aussi.

Jude : Je vois. Je vais vous laisser

_La jeune femme fit demi tour. Tommy se leva de son fauteuil et la rattrapa aussi vite qu'il le put. _

Tommy : Jude… attend !

_Elle lui fit face quand il attrapa sa main, le regardant dans les yeux. Il pouvait y voir la colère naître peu à peu. _

Tommy : Je suis désolé mon bébé…

Jude : C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas manger avec moi.

Tommy : Non enfin il fallait que je reste pour faire le mastering de sa chanson.

Jude : Ho oui je ne doute pas que vous étiez en plein travail quand je suis arrivé.

Tommy : Je ne savais pas qu'elle resterait avec moi et encore moins qu'elle m'avait fait à manger.

Jude : c'est bon laisse tomber Tommy.

Tommy : Jude.

Jude : J'ai compris.

Tommy : C'est sur, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Jude : Ne t'inquiète pas c'est bon.

_Il lui fit un baiser sur les lèvres puis retourna dans son studio. Elle pu apercevoir Karma, le sourire aux lèvres._

Jude : Sale petite peste.

Sadie : Qui ça ?

_Jude sursauta. _

Jude : Mon dieu tu m'as fait peur Sadie. Préviens la prochaine !

Sadie : Ho ma petite sœur n'est pas de bonne humeur. Qu'est ce qui se passe.

Jude : Karma…

Sadie : Et ?

Jude : Elle drague Tommy. Elle lui a fait à manger pour ce midi.

Sadie : Je vois, et donc toi tu te retrouves avec deux plats chinois à emporter.

_Jude ne répondit pas, elle continuait de fixer Karma à travers la vitre, avec des yeux pleins de haines._

Sadie : Une chance que j'aime le chinois.

_Jude dévia alors son regard vers sa sœur et son expression changea. De la haine elle venait de passer à la tristesse en esquissant tout de même un vague sourire à Sadie. Elle lui offrit un des repas et toutes deux allèrent s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés. _

Sadie : De quoi tu as peur Jude ?

Jude : A ton avis…je…je l'aime Sadie.

Sadie : Je sais. Et je sais aussi que rien ni personne ne peut se mettre entre vous deux.

Jude : Oui mai…

Sadie : Non écoute moi petite sœur. Tommy et toi…vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Il pense à toi jour et nuit. Ce n'est pas cette pimbêche qui réussira à te faire sortir de sa tête.

Jude : Hum…

Sadie : Jude…regarde moi.

_Elle leva alors les yeux vers Sadie._

Sadie : Allez fais moi un sourire maintenant.

_La jeune femme mit un certain temps mais finit par céder à sa sœur. _

_Quand elle eut terminé de manger, Jude se remit à composer s'enfermant dans le studio C. Elle voulait être au calme avec ses pensées et ne s'imaginait pas que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière la porte. Il l'avait entendu chanté du bout du couloir et était curieux de connaître la suite. _

"_Used to think that I wasn't strong enough  
To afraid of really fallin' in love  
Something told me I could let go with you  
and thats how I make my decision  
To give it a try  
I remember smiling the day we met  
You we're nervous cause you didn't know me yet  
Glad I took the time to get close to you  
Cause I knew that it would be something  
I needed to do _

So please  
Hold me now  
Cause we've only got tonight  
So hold me now (now)  
I didn't wanna think that I was wrong  
Bout what I found  
So hold me now

Now that I've giving you all myself  
Need to know its me and nobody else  
Need to know that the choice we made is real (so real)  
and that you are feeling the same way  
The way that I feel  
My emotions  
Making it happening  
Got me so into you that I can hardly breathe (hardly breathe)  
My heart is pounding wishing you'd let me know  
Now that I've let u have me  
Wont let me go

So please  
Hold me now  
Cause we've only got tonight  
So hold me now (now)(now)  
I didn't wanna think that I was wrong  
Bout what I found  
So hold me now

Baby in your arms  
Is the only place I feel I belong tonight  
So hold me  
Cause who would know what might happen after tonight  
and I'm hoping this was right

So please  
Hold me now  
Cause we've only got tonight  
So hold me now (now)  
I didn't wanna think that I was wrong  
Bout what I found  
So hold me now 

_  
Please hold me now  
Cause we've only got tonight  
So hold me now (now)(now)  
I didn't wanna think that I was wrong  
Bout what I found  
So hold me now"  
_

_Tommy s'apprêtait à entrer quand Darius l'appela. Il prit alors sur lui la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à propos de ce qu'il venait d'entendre ; Jude se posait des questions, à propos de lui, de eux…il n'aimait pas la faire souffrir et ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas voulu. Il rejoint Darius mais quand il eut finis et qu'il retourna au studio C, la jeune femme ne s'y trouvait plus. Il retourna alors travailler._

_Il venait enfin de terminer le mastering du single de Karma. Il était presque 19h. Tommy se dépêcha de sortir, il devait encore faire une course puis se rendit chez Jude. Il frappa à la porte, Sadie lui ouvrit. _

Tommy : Je viens voir Jude.

Sadie : Elle n'est pas là, je la croyais encore chez G Major.

Tommy : Non justement. Tu ne sais pas où elle pourrait être.

Sadie : Dans son studio désaffectée.

Tommy : Ok merci, je vais aller voir.

_C'est ainsi que Tommy se rendit à l'entrepôt mais malheureusement Jude ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Il l'appela mais elle ne décrocha pas alors il lui laissa un message. Il retourna ensuite chez elle, peut-être s'étaient ils croisés sans se voir. _

Sadie : Non elle n'est toujours pas là. Je l'ai vu se réconcilié avec Jamie aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'elle est chez lui…

_Ils allèrent donc frapper chez Jamie mais ce dernier était tout seul. Ils appelèrent Speed, elle n'était pas non plus chez lui et n'avait toujours pas rappelé. Tommy commença à se faire du soucis lorsqu'il eu, pour la seconde fois, affaire à sa messagerie. Mais où pouvait-elle bien être. Pourquoi Jude ne lui répondait pas ? Etait-elle à ce point fâchée. _

_Chanson de Mia Rose : Hold Me Now_


	9. Chapter 9 Face Down

_Merci à ceux qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs:p_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 9 – **_**Face Down**

_Jude se réveillait progressivement, son esprit était dans le brouillard total. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle ne reconnut pas le lieu où elle se trouvait, les murs étaient sales, l'air humide. Elle porta sa main à son front, elle avait un mal de crâne horrible. En baissant le regard elle ne reconnut pas non plus le vulgaire lit sur lequel elle se trouvait. La jeune femme tenta de se lever mais ses jambes semblaient aussi solides que du coton. Elle se sentait bizarre, comme droguée. Mais où était-elle ? Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'elle découvrit que la porte qui la coupait du monde était fermée à clef. De toutes ses forces elle frappa contre la porte mais celle-ci ne céda pas bien évidemment. Jude chercha tout autour d'elle un moyen quelconque de sortit de cet endroit lugubre mais ne vit ni fenêtre ni bouche d'aération. Elle fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone mais il n'était plus. Que se passait-il ? Où était-elle ? Que lui voulait-on ? _

_Tommy émergea lentement, la nuit n'avait pas été très reposante. Après avoir sillonné tout Toronto en voiture à la recherche de Jude, il était rentré chez lui, se posant avec le portable à côté. Il n'avait attendu qu'une chose toute la nuit, que Jude le rappelle. Mais rien, il avait finit par s'endormir. Il fit des cauchemars toute la nuit, comme celui qu'il avait fait en présence de Jude une fois déjà. _

_Il posa pied à terre, appuya sur la touche 1 puis appel, la ligne sonna mais l répondeur revint encore. Cela devait être son 30éme messages depuis la nuit dernière. Il alla prendre sa douche et réessaya à nouveau de la joindre en prenant son petit déjeuner. L'appétit coupé, il se rendit chez G Major et chercha Jude dans tout les recoins du studio, il espérait la retrouver endormie quelque part. Quand Sadie arriva elle se joint à lui, elle s'inquiétait tout autant pour sa petite sœur. A 10h tout le monde fut au courant que Jude avait disparu, personne ne l'avait plus vus depuis hier en fin d'après midi quand elle était partie de G Major. Jamie avait même était voir jusqu'à la crique où Patsy l'avait une fois emmené, cela lui rappela des souvenirs dont il se serrait volontiers passés. _

Darius : Ne t'inquiètes pas Tommy on va la retrouver. Je mets mes meilleurs hommes sur le coup.

_Stuart Harrison arriva alors en trombe dans le bureau de Darius, suivit de Sadi, Qwest et Jamie. _

Stuart : Où est ma fille !

_Darius tenta de calmer les esprits mais sans avouer que lui aussi se faisait du souci pour la jeune fille. _

Tommy : Tout est de ma faute !

_Les regards se tournèrent instinctivement vers lui. _

Tommy : C'est Hunter.

_Le jeune homme sentait la colère montait en lui, ses yeux devinrent plus sombres. Sadie s'approcha de lui pour tenter de l'apaiser._

Sadie : Non Tommy ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Tommy : Ho que si. Hunter veut se venger et il sait qu'à travers elle il va y arriver.

Porcia : Je t'avais prévenu Tommy.

Tommy : Mais que voulais tu que je fasses d'autres, partir en courant à la fête de Jude ?

Stuart : Attendez ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire.

Tommy : c'est compliqué.

Stuart : Je m'en fiche. Vous m'entendez, je m'en fiche, je veux savoir. Qu'est-il arrivé à ma fille.

Darius : Du calme Stuart…

Stuart : Ne me dites pas de me calmer bon sang !

Darius : Hunter est un homme que Tommy a connut à l'époque des Boyz Attack.

Tommy : Et aujourd'hui il est revenu pour se venger.

Stuart : Mais pourquoi ?! Se venger de quoi ?!

Tommy : De moi ! Il croit que j'ai tué sa sœur !

_Cette annonce arriva comme un coup de massue aux oreilles de tous. Darius et Porcia se jetèrent un regard avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol. _

_Jude était assise à terre, le dos contre la porte. Sa tête dans ses mains, elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ses souvenirs étaient embrumés, elle ne distingués pas grand-chose dans ce brouhaha incessant. Des pas…elle avait entendu des pas. Il faisait presque nuit, la ruelle était déserte. Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible et tenta alors de faire le vide complet en elle. _

_Flash Back _

_Ses quelques accords flottaient encore dans l'air quand elle entendit Darius appeler Tommy et des pas s'éloignèrent. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte pour voir Tommy entrer dans le bureau de Darius. Il avait du l'écouter chanter. Au bout de 10 minutes, il n'était toujours pas sorti du bureau alors Jude prit la décision de rentrer. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, à Tommy, à elle...à eux. Sa guitare sur le dos, elle franchit les portes de G Major et rentra chez elle à pied, Sadie devait encore travailler. _

_La nuit commençait à tomber, il faisait froid et Jude n'était plus qu'à 5 minutes de chez elle. Quand elle rentrerait, elle pensait déjà à se faire une orgie de pancakes devant la télévision. Elle tourna à un coin de la rue et se sentit épié. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil rapide en arrière mais ne vit rien. Elle commença alors à marcher un peu plus vite. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure, on la suivait. Etait-ce un simple fan ? Peu importe, elle accéléra mais les pas se rapprocher. Elle avait peur et n'osait plus se retourner, elle ne pensait maintenant qu'à courir. Jude se sentit projeté brutalement en arrière, elle tomba, sa tête se cognant contre les pavés. Elle comprit vite d'où lui venait son mal de crâne. L'instant d'après on se ruait sur elle pour lui faire respirer un chiffon. Une odeur étrange s'en dégageait qui la prit jusqu'au poumon. Elle se sentit alors partir, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et elle s'endormit. _

_Fin du Flash Back _

_Elle essaya de se souvenir qui était cet homme qui l'avait mit à terre mais n'y arrivait pas. Son visage restait flou dans le noir. Elle n'avait même pas pu se débattre. _

_Jude se releva en entendant des pas venir jusqu'à elle. Une clef s'inséra dans la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit, révélant son agresseur. _

Jude : Hunter !

Hunter : Bonjour Jude ?

_Elle le regarda avec une expression mauvaise sur le visage, l'espace de quelques secondes. D'un coup elle tenta sa chance et fonça vers la porte dont il s'était écarté sans la refermer. Hunter n'était bien sur pas stupide et s'en doutait, il se mit devant la porte et la rattrapa. Jude le frappant de toutes ses forces mais il l'envoya valser contre le lit. _

Jude : Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Où est ce que je suis ?! Qu…

Hunter : La ferme !

_La blondinette se colla au mur, le regardant s'avancer dangereusement vers elle. Hunter émit un rire ironique qui se répercuta contre les parois de la pièce. _

Hunter : Oh non ne t'inquiète pas Jude, je ne suis pas un violeur. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais faire du mal.

Jude : Alors libère moi.

Hunter : Bien tenté mais non désolé. J'ai besoin de toi pour faire souffrir Quincy.

Jude : Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Angie, il n'y est pour rie…

_Le visage de Hunter se ferma instantanément quand elle évoqua le nom d'Angie. Il frappa un grand coup contre le mur avant de pointer son doigt sur Jude._

Hunter : Mensonges ! Il ne t'a raconté que des mensonges sur elles. Il l'a tué et il va le payer.

Jude : Non il n'a rien fait…

_Jude eut à peine pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se reçut une claque assez forte dans la figure. Elle porta sa main à sa joue et releva le regarde vers Hunter. Si elle avait eu des revolvers à la place des yeux, il serait déjà mort._

Hunter : Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Ne parle plus d'Angie c'est compris…

_Jude ne répondit guère à son bourreau. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui montra un coin de la pièce. _

Hunter : Regarde là bas en haut. Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ?

_Jude tenta un regard vers le coin de la pièce qu'il lui indiquait et aperçut effectivement une sorte de boite noir qui n'avait aucunement attiré son attention auparavant. _

Jude : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Hunter : Une caméra.

Jude : Une caméra ?

Hunter : Je t'explique…cette petite caméra est en train de te filmer et renvoi les images sur un site protégé que j'ai créer…

_La jeune femme l'écouta poursuivre son explication sans émettre aucune remarque et détourna la tête. Hunter lui souhaita une bonne journée et sortit de la pièce, n'omettant pas de refermer la porte à clef derrière lui. _

_Tommy était désespéré, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Darius avait dit qu'il s'en chargeait mais il n'était pas tranquille. Ils avaient eu beau prévenir la police, ces derniers ne bougeraient que quand elle aurait disparu plus de 48h. Ils étaient pieds et points liés en attendant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ne savaient même par où commencer. _

_Le jeune homme était rentré chez lui, posé nonchalamment dans son fauteuil, une guitare sous le bras. A force de grattait ses cordes, une chanson lui venait en tête. _

"_Hearts gone astray, deep in her when they go.  
I went away just when you needed me so.  
You won't regret, I'll come back begging you. (mmm)  
Won't you forget, welcome the love we once knew. _

Open up your eyes, then you realise.  
Here I stand with my everlasting love.  
Need you by my side.  
Girl to be my pride.  
Never be denied everlasting love...

oh...

Hearts gone astray deep in hurt when they go.  
I went away just when you needed me so…" 

_Un raclement de gorge l'interrompit suivit d'applaudissement…_

Hunter : Magnifique vraiment…

_Chanson de Jamie Cullum : Everlasting Love_


	10. Chapter 10 Keep your hands off my girl

_**Chapitre 10 - **_**Keep your hands off my girl**

_Tommy se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers Hunter. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le colla au mur. _

Tommy : Où est-elle ?! Où est Jude ?!

Hunter : Voyons Tommy, ce n'est pas en menaçant un homme qu'il va te répondre. En faite je suis justement venu pour ça. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, tu dois bien avoir un ordinateur ici…

_Tommy le relâcha et pointa son portable qui se trouvait sur la table du salon. _

Hunter : Très bien alors tu vas taper l'adresse que je te dictes…

Tommy : Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à…

Hunter : Tu ne perds pas ton temps crois moi. Tu veux voir ta chérie alors fais ce que je te dis.

_Son envie de le frapper grandissait, la tension était palpable mais il se mit devant l'ordinateur et attendit qu'Hunter lui donne l'adresse. Il appuya sur entrée et une page s'afficha avec une vidéo, il cliqua sur lecture._

Hunter : Que je t'expliques mon cher Tom. Jude est enfermée dans une pièce hermétique. Une caméra la filme en permanence. Pour le moment elle peut respirer mais à minuit moins cinq se soir l'oxygène sera épuisé.

_Tommy sauta sur Hunter, cette fois il ne se maîtrisait plus, il lui assena un coup de poing qui le mit à terre. Il l'attrapa pour recommencer…_

Tommy : Ordure !

Hunter : Refais ça et elle mourra définitivement, tu m'entends !

_Tommy s'éloigna de lui, le laissant se relever, la lèvre en sang. _

Tommy : Espèce de pourriture. Je t'interdis de la toucher.

Hunter : Pour le moment tu n'es pas en position de m'interdire quoi que se soit…Alors voilà comment ça va se passer. Je vais partir et tu ne vas pas essayer de me suivre. Dans une heure je t'appellerais pour te dire ce que tu d…

« Les mains en l'air, personnes ne bougent ! »

_Tommy fut surpris de voir une dizaine de policier envahir son appartement. En un clin d'œil ils mirent Hunter au sol, le menottèrent et l'emmenèrent. Le jeune homme les suivit jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble, il voulait entendre ce qu'Hunter avait à dire mais les policiers ne lui en laissèrent pas l'occasion._

Darius : Tommy !

Tommy : Darius ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Hunter vient de…

Darius : Je sais, c'est moi qui ai fait venir les policiers.

Tommy : Mais comment savais-tu qu'il était chez moi ?

Darius : Je me doutais qu'il viendrait te voir alors j'ai fait mettre l'entrée de ton appartement sous vidéo surveillance ce matin.

Tommy : Oui mais maintenant, jamais il ne dira où est Jude. Elle va mourir. Il voulait que je fasse quelque chose…

Darius : De quoi tu parles, il ne peut plus lui faire de mal…

Tommy : Le site !

Darius : Quel site ?

Tommy : La raison pour laquelle il est venu. Il voulait me donner l'adresse d'un site sur lequel il a mit une vidéo de Jude. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder, je lui ai sauté dessus pour le frapper. Il m'a dit qu'elle aller mourir parce qu'il l'avait enfermé dans une pièce hermétique. A minuit moins cinq se soir elle n'aura plus d'oxygène.

Darius : Montre moi se site Tommy.

_Ils remontèrent à l'appartement de Tommy en vitesse. Quand Tommy posa les yeux sur l'écran il crut que son cœur venait d'être transpercé. Il voyait Jude assise sur un lit, adossé au mur, recroquevillé sur elle-même. _

Tommy : Mon dieu…je vais le tuer !

_Darius ne dit mot, il regardait les images et sentait la tristesse mêlée à la haine s'emparer de lui. Tommy se leva du fauteuil, empoignant son ordinateur. _

Darius : Tommy qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Tommy : On va aller voir un de mes amis flics pour qu'il essai de retracer se site. Il faut que je prévienne le père de Jude.

_Vingt minutes plus tard, Tommy et Darius se retrouvèrent au commissariat, Stuart les y rejoint. _

Tommy : Il faut que je vois Mike, c'est urgent.

Policier : Je vous le cherche tout de suite M. Quincy.

_Quand l'homme en question arriva, Tommy le questionna à propos d'Hunter._

Mike : Il en salle d'interrogatoire pour le moment. Il n'a pas encore parlé.

Tommy : Il n'a plus rien à perdre. Tout ce qu'il désire c'est se venger. Il ne parlera pas. Vous ne pouvez pas lui injecter un sérum de vérité.

Mike : Ca nous est interdit désolé Tom.

Tommy : Dans ce cas, tu es ma dernière chance.

_Mike ne semblait pas comprendre mais écouta attentivement Tommy. _

Tommy : Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure pour me donner l'adresse d'un site.

_Il ouvrit alors son portable qu'il avait sous le bras, se connecta et lui montra la vidéo._

Mike : C'est elle ?

Tommy : Oui, en temps réel. Il a positionné une caméra dans la pièce où elle est enfermée.

Mike : c'est vraiment un malade…

Tommy : Ce n'est pas le pire. La pièce où Jude se trouve est hermétique. Se soir à minuit moins cinq, il m'a affirmait qu'elle n'aurait plus d'oxygène. Elle va mourir Mike.

Mike : Pourquoi minuit moins cinq ?

Tommy : ...C'est l'heure à laquelle est morte Angie.

Mike : Donne moi l'adresse. Je vais essayer de remonter à la source de se site. Ca va me prendre du temps mais je m'y mets tout de suite.

Tommy : Merci.

_Il prit l'adresse et s'attela à sa tache, ils leur fallaient attendre maintenant. _

Darius : Il faut que je retourne à G Major Tom mais préviens moi dés qu'il y'a du nouveau.

_M. Harrison, quand à lui, resta avec Tommy. _

Stuart : S'il lui arrive quelque chose…je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

Tommy : Je suis désolé. Tout ça est de ma faute.

Stuart : Non Tom…

_Tommy tourna la tête pour le regarder._

Stuart : Au contraire, merci de faire tout ça pour elle.

Tommy : C'est gentil mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que sans moi, ça ne lui serait jamais arriver.

Stuart : Sans toi elle ne serai sûrement pas la même. Je ne connais pas ton passé Tommy mais je sais que cet homme se trompe. Tu n'as pas pu tué sa sœur.

_Le jeune homme se tenait la tête entre ses mains. Il hésita mais décida de dire au père de sa bien aimé, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur._

Tommy : J'ai flirté avec Angie alors que j'étais marié à Porcia…Elle voulait que l'on s'enfuit tout les deux mais j'ai refusé, alors elle a prit mes clefs. Elle devait rouler trop vite, elle a eu un accident…J'aime Jude, ce n'est pas pareil avec elle. Je ne veux pas la perdre aussi.

_Stuart était ému par ce que venait de lui dire Tommy. _

_Pendant ce temps les policiers en charge de l'interrogatoire essayaient de faire parler Hunter mais toujours rien, cela les désespérait. Ca faisait bien 3 heures maintenant qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot._

_Jude, quand à elle, essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici. Hunter n'était pas revenu depuis longtemps, elle ne saurait dire d'heure puisqu'elle n'avait ni montre ni portable. Elle jeta un œil à la camera et semblait chercher un quelconque réconfort. Elle savait que Tommy devait la regarder à cet instant même. Hunter lui avait exposé son plan, tout du moins une partie, il était resté très mystérieux sur la libération de la jeune femme_

_Tommy et Stuart se trouvait avec Mike pendant qu'il remontait la piste du site. Il ne fut pas indiffèrent à ce regard que Jude porta à la caméra. Il savait qu'elle avait peur. A cet instant précis, il aurait temps aimé être là à ses côtés, la tenir dans ses bras, lui dire que tout aller s'arranger. Il s'en voulait et se sentait coupable d'une part qu'elle se soit fait enlever et d'autre part de l'avoir rendu malheureuse avec l'histoire de Karma. Cette fille était un réel poison et Jude ne l'avait que trop prévenu._

_Tommy fut tiré de sa rêverie par Mike qui pestait à côté de lui._

Mike : Ca va être plus compliqué que prévu. Ce bâtard à sacrément bien protéger son système.

Tommy : On a pas le temps. Il est 14h30 et il a prévu de la tuer à minuit moins cinq ! Pourquoi ne fouillerait-on pas tous les entrepôts de Toronto et…

Mike : Ce n'est pas si simple, nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes, nous ne savons pas s'il s'agit d'un entrepôt ou d'une vieille maison, ni même s'il la enfermé ici où dans une ville voisine. Il faut qu'on se concentre sur cette piste, c'est la seule qu'on ait.

_Les nerfs de tout le monde commençaient à lâcher, Stuart sortit prendre l'air puis se servit un café avant d'y retourner. _

Tommy : Laisser moi lui parler alors. Tout à l'heure quand il est venu chez moi il voulait que je fasse quelque chose pour lui et il la relâcherait.

Mike : On ne peut pas faire ça Tommy désolé. Nous n'avons pas le droit de traiter avec eux.

Stuart : Faites une entorse à la règle pour une fois, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Laissez le essayer.

_Mike regarda Jude sur le site puis Tommy et enfin Stuart. Il céda et leur appela un policier qui les escorta jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils laissèrent Tommy entrer._

Hunter : Tiens tiens, voici le traître.

Tommy : Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es fais arrêter. Tu t'es fais prendre tout seul par les caméras de surveillance de mon immeuble.

Hunter : Et qu'est ce que tu me veux maintenant ?!

Tommy : Dis moi où est Jude ?

Hunter : Le disque commence à être rayé…ça fait une bonne cinquantaine de fois que tes petits copains me posent la question Quincy.

Tommy : Très bien alors je vais changer de refrain. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu la laisses sortir vivante ?

_Hunter le fixa droit dans les yeux, un sentiment de dégoût le submergeait tout. Un sentiment commun à Tommy quand il regardait cet être abjecte. _

Hunter : Crever ! Tu m'entends Tommy ! VA AU DIABLE ! Elle va crever sous tes yeux et tu ne pourras rien y faire ! Je m'en fous je n'ai plus rien à perdre moi !

_Tommy se leva brusquement de sa chaise, tout comme Hunter. Il était prêt à le frapper jusqu'à lui en faire exploser le crâne, mais les policiers entrèrent en vitesse dans la pièce et l'en sortir. Le jeune homme alla prendre l'air avant de retourner voir Mike. Il avait perdu une de ses dernières chances de revoir Jude. _

Mike : Heu Tommy…regarde ça.

_Tommy vint à ses côtés et observa ce qu'il lui indiquait. Un décompte de temps venait d'apparaître sur le site au dessus du cadre vidéo. Dans un peu moins de 8h il pouvait dire adieu à sa bien aimée. La haine se réanima dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas maintenant. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour faire bouger tout ça ?_


	11. Chapter 11 How to save a life

_Enfin! Le chapitre 11. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas vous avoir posté la suite plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi ces derniers temps entre le boulot, les exams et les vacances (qui l'eut crut, les vacances c'est pire car je ne suis que très rarement chez moi). _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre d'une histoire qui touche bientôt à sa fin. _

_Je vous préviens d'ailleurs tout de suite que le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore tout à fait écris et donc que la mise en ligne ne sera pas immédiate… :p_

_En revanche j'ai plein d'idée dans ma tête pour de futures fan fictions. Bon pas essentiellement sur Instant Star … il me faudra juste un peu de temps pour les démarrer, en sachant que je dois aussi m'occuper de mes exams._

_**Chapitre 11 - **_**How to save a life**

_Tommy avait besoin d'évacuer son stress, de se défouler. C'est pourquoi Mike l'escorta jusqu'à leur salle de gym. Il enfila les gants de boxe et frappa dans le sac de sable jusqu'à l'essoufflement. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage d'Hunter riant aux éclats et celui de Jude complètement apeuré. Il se détestait de se sentir si inutile._

_Il regarda sa montre qui affichait 19h. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il prit une douche rapidement et décida de retourner voir Mike et le père de Jude. Ce dernier était aussi blanc qu'un ligne, s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison, il l'aurait cru malade. Le décompte se poursuivait sur le site « 4h36 » et Tommy remarquait, en regardant Jude qu'elle avait un peu plus de mal à respirer. Elle relevait la tête pour aspirer un grand coup et toussait fréquemment. _

Stuart : On ne peut rien faire d'autres ?

Mike : Non. Il ne parle toujours pas.

Stuart : … Je ne vais tout de même pas rester assis là à la regarder mourir !

_M. Harrison avait haussé le ton et s'était soudainement levé. _

Mike : Je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais on ne peut rien faire de plus. Il refuse de parler et n'a aucun papier sur lui, aucune carte de crédit que l'on peut vérifier.

_Stuart commençait à craquer, il s'excusa de son emportement mais personne ne lui en tint rigueur. C'est à ce moment que Darius, suivit de Sadie, Qwest, Jamie, Speed, Kyle et Wally firent irruption dans le commissariat. Cela faisait un peu trop de monde dans la même pièce alors Mike leur demanda d'attendre hors de la salle. Sadie fondit en larmes en voyant sa petite sœur sur la vidéo. Speed et Jamie avait cette haine commune à Tommy dans les yeux. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient se résoudre à la perdre. _

Mike : Ca avance, je viens de faire un scanner, j'aurais bientôt une réponse sur le lieu d'émission de la vidéo.

_Les heures, les minutes et les secondes défilaient à une allure invraisemblable aujourd'hui. Plus on s'approchait de l'heure fatidique, plus la boule dans le ventre de Tommy se resserrait. Il ne tenait pas en place, il sortit cherchait des cafés pour tout le monde espérant des nouvelles à son retour, mais rien. Il fallait encore attendre, attendre dans cette incapacité de pouvoir agir. _

_Hunter ne se trouvait plus en salle d'interrogatoire mais dans une cellule du commissariat. Tommy s'en approcha avec la permission de Mike, cependant il du rester à plus de 2 mètres._

Hunter : Le temps file à une vitesse…il sera bientôt l'heure Quincy…

_Tommy serra les dents pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme il imaginait la scène dans sa tête. _

Tommy : Tu tiens vraiment à faire de la prison à vie.

Hunter : Mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre, tu m'a déjà tout pris. C'est à cause de toi ce qui arrive à Jude, tout est de ta faute Tommy ! Ce que tu touches tu l'empoisonnes…

_Il écoutait attentivement les paroles d'Hunter et sentait effectivement ce sentiment de culpabilité monter en lui. Le même sentiment qu'il avait voulu exposer à M. Harrison avant qu'il ne le convainque du contraire. _

Tommy : La ferme !

Hunter : J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait.

Tommy : S'il lui arrive quoi que se soit, je te jure que je te tuerais de mes propres mains !

_Il s'était énervé et la haine qu'il éprouvait aurait traversé quiconque posé les yeux sur lui. Mais il ne voulait pas attirer les regards, c'est pourquoi il le menaça à voix basse, après quoi il s'éloigna. Le compte à rebours affichait maintenant « 4h12 ». Tommy n'en pouvait plus, cette fois il attrapa ses clefs, monta dans sa voiture et disparut rapidement du bout de la rue. Il ne savait pas vraiment où ni qu'est ce qu'il devait chercher, mais il ne supportait plus cette douloureuse attente. Si elle devait mourir se serait avec lui en train de la chercher pour la sauver et non en train de la regarder suffoquer. _

_Tout d'abord il se rendit sur les docs, le premier lieu que Jude et lui avaient partagés, sur un banc, essayant d'avancer sur « 24 hours ». Il vit se banc et décida de s'y asseoir un instant, pour réfléchir. La tête dans ses mains il sentait de légères gouttes humides coulaient le long de ses joues. Respirant un grand cou, Tommy se releva et marcha le long des quais. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Une pièce hermétique…Il se concentra pour essayer de deviner où l'esprit tordu d'Hunter l'avait emmené. Il fit le tour de tout les bâtiments pour tenter de remarquer quelque chose, il montra même une photo de Jude et fit la description d'Hunter à un pécheur qui descendait de son bateau, puis plus loin à un passant. Sans résultat. Il consultât sa montre continuant ses recherches._

_Alors que sur les coups de 23h les esprits commençaient à perdre espoir, un cri de joie retentit dans le bureau de Mike. Stuart, Sadie, Darius, Jamie, Speed, Kyle et Wally entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. _

Mike : La caméra émet d'un entrepôt désaffecté à l'entrée de Port Hope, c'est à une heure d'ici donc nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Tout le monde en voiture ! Où est Tommy ?

Sadie : Il est partit sur les quais.

Mike : Ok je l'appelle tout de suite.

_Il composa le numéro de Tommy tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers les voitures, une dizaine de policiers avec eux. Hunter les regarda partir, un vague sourire aux lèvres, ils arriveraient sûrement trop tard maintenant. Tommy sentit sa poche vibrer, il glissa sa main pour attraper son portable._

Tommy : Mike, des nouve…Port Hope ! J'aurais du le deviner, c'est sa ville natale…31 Hope Street…entrée de la ville…ok ! Je fonce.

_Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite qu'un tambour en plein concert. Il courra jusqu'à sa voiture et fonça dans la nuit, laissant derrière lui des crissements de pneus. Il fallait une heure pour se rendre à Port Hope normalement, en regardant le cadran de sa montre qui indiquait 11h12 il pressa son pied sur l'accélérateur. Il passait les feux rouges un à un à la vitesse de la lumière, il devait arriver avant. _

_Jude frappait de toutes ses forces contre la porte métallique mais sans succès, Hunter ne venait plus. Elle se sentait étouffés, l'air autour d'elle l'oppressé et le stress qu'elle ressentait ne faisait qu'augmenter son mal être. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait voir Tommy, il était question qu'il fasse quelque chose en échange de sa liberté. Que se passait-il, elle ne savait pas et cela l'apeuré. La jeune femme se laissa tomber au sol, des larmes coulait le long de ses joues._

_Tommy était presque arrivé à Port Hope, plus que 3kms puis il devrait trouver l'endroit où était caché Jude et l'en sortir. Tout était clair dans sa tête mais il se demandait si les choses seraient si simples. Sa montre affichait minuit mois le quart, il avait roulé comme un taré. _

_Tandis que Tommy qu'il entrait dans Hope Street, Mike et les autres étaient encore à 15km. _

_Stuart, Sadie étaient au comble de la nervosité, près à exploser à n'importe quelle minute. _

_31 Hope Street … Tommy s'arrêta en bombe devant. Il entra dans l'usine et fut confronté à un long couloir donnant sur une dizaine de portes. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, dans 9 minutes l'air ne circulerait plus dans la pièce qui retenait Jude enfermée._

Tommy : Jude ?! JUDE !

_Personne ne répondit. Il ouvrit porte après porte jusqu'à découvrir une pièce avec tout un tas de matériel informatique. L'écran de l'ordinateur était allumé, une fenêtre ouverte sur Jude. Le décompte indiquait moins quatre minutes et seize secondes, elle suffoquait déjà. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ?_

_Il ressortit et se mit à hurler à nouveau de plus en plus fort. Il resta silencieux un instant, ouvrant l'oreille au moindre bruits. C'est alors qu'il entendit un vague bruit métallique, comme si on frappait sur quelque chose, des tuyaux, une porte ? Le jeune homme se mit à courir en suivant le son. Quand il arriva devant la porte dont cela provenait il entendit un autre bruit de l'extérieur, des dizaines de sirènes de police. Il se saisit de la clenche et poussa vers le bas mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas._

Tommy : Jude !

Jude : Tommy…

_Il l'entendit alors tousser._

Tommy : Ne parles pas, conserve l'air qui te reste ! Je vais entrer ne t'inquiètes pas…

_Il se mit à chercher partout aux alentours, des clés, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à passer cette porte. Consultant sa montre il s'aperçut que les aiguilles pointaient sur minuit moins cinq, ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de secondes._

_Un bruit sourd retentit, Tommy essaya de savoir ce dont il s'agissait mais en vain. Il s'en inquiéta, pourvu que rien ne soit arrivé à Jude. Il attrapa finalement un extincteur dans la précipitation et s'approcha à grand pas de la porte._

Mike : Non Tom ! Attend !

_Essoufflé, Mike arriva en courant suivit de près par Stuart et d'un serruriers. _

Serruriers : En cassant la poignet vous ne débloquerez pas le verrou.

_Il se dépêcha et en l'espace de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit. Tommy la fit voler en éclat contre le mur en entrant dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent en se posant sur le corps quasiment inerte de Jude. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras, l'appelant, lui caressant la figure. Stuart le rejoignit puis Sadie. _

Mike : Laissez passer les infirmiers, ne l'étouffez pas.

Tommy : Elle respire encore mais très faiblement.

Infirmier : Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller, on s'en occupe.

_Jude reprenait vaguement connaissance maintenant que l'air circulait à nouveau dans ses poumons. Un infirmier voulut la mettre sur la civière, la détachant des bras de Tommy._

Jude : Non…Tom…

Tommy : Ca va aller mon cœur.

Stuart : Laisse toi faire Jude.

_Tommy se releva, Jude dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il la déposa alors sur le lit qui la fit monter à bord du camion des urgences. Sans perdre une secondes, les infirmiers refermèrent les portes et montèrent dans le véhicule, prêt à partir. _

Infirmier : Vous êtes de sa famille ?

Tommy : …

Stuart : Oui. Viens Tom.

_Il grimpa à bord avec Stuart, tenant la main de sa fille. Sadie monta rapidement en voiture avec Qwest et Mike, faute de place dans l'embarcation. Tous escortèrent le véhicule d'urgence jusqu'à l'hôpital où les infirmiers emmenèrent Jude pour quelques examens. Tommy et Stuart durent se joindre aux autres dans la salle d'attente._


	12. Chapter 12 What About Now?

_Et voilà, le dernier chapitre qui clôt « Five Minutes To Midnight !! » _

_Un chapitre pas facile pour moi dans le sens où je ne savais pas exactement en commençant cette histoire, quelle tournure prendrait la fin. J'ai donc écrit une première fois le chapitre 12 pour finalement le réécrire complètement aujourd'hui. Je n'en dis pas plus si ce n'est que j'ai eu mon lot de drame ces derniers jours avec une fanfiction génialissime « __**The Quarter Moon Gamble**__ » écrite par NeuroticMoon 413._

_Il s'agit d'une fic Hermione & Draco en anglais, vous pouvez la lire ici : __ vous pouvez également voir le trailer qu'une fan a fait pour cette fanfiction ici : __ rarement été aussi ému par une fanfiction au point d'en pleurer…la ce fut le cas et pas qu'une fois._

_Pour finir, je m'attelle à une autre fanfiction, une Hermione & Draco. Peu d'entre vous la connaisse, je l'ai en parti écrite il y'a plus d'un an sous le nom d' « Une future entente ». Je l'ai relus il y'a quelques mois car je voulais la continuer mais elle ne me plaisait plus donc j'ai décidé de la refaire et de la continuer sous un autre titre « Secret Shadow » seulement c'est un travail qui prend du temps !_

_C'est après tout ce blablabla sûrement bien inutile que je vous laisse découvrir la fin de Five Minutes To Midnight ! Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ;)_

_**Chapitre 12 - **_**What about now**

_Après être resté une nuit en observation, Jude eu le droit de rentrer chez elle ; Darius lui accorda autant de jours de congé qu'elle en aurait besoin, pour se remettre de ses émotions. Mike fit transférer Hunter dans la prison la plus proche, en attendant son jugement. Cependant, étant donné les charges qui pesaient contre lui, tentative de meurtre, chantage, séquestration, il ne sortirait pas de prison avant une bonne vingtaine d'année d'après Mike ; les juges n'étant pas clément avec un récidiviste._

_Après une dure journée à supporter Karma chez G major, Tommy se rendit à la maison des Harrison. Stuart lui ouvrit la porte et lui indiqua l'étage supérieur. Il monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la première porte à gauche. Prenant un instant pour respirer profondément, il toqua à la porte. Il entendit un vague entrez et s'exécuta, pressant la poignée vers le bas. A la seconde où il franchit la porte, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme, brillant et tout rouge. Tommy avait l'impression qu'elle venait de pleurer. Elle se leva rapidement de son lit pour se jeter dans les bras de son producteur._

Jude : Je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus Tommy !

_Une larme roula le long de sa joue, s'écrasant sur le revers de la main du jeune homme. La serrant dans ses bras, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Puis il éloigna son corps du sien de manière à pouvoir la regarder. Il releva son menton et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage, caressant au passage sa joue._

_Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celle de Jude et il l'embrassa tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, se laissant aller à cette étreinte qui lui avait fait défaut ces dernières heures. Tom ressentit toute sa faiblesse et sa peur dans un simple regard, un simple toucher. Il la souleva du sol pour la prendre dans ses bras et alla s'allonger sur le lit de la jeune femme. Un sentiment de bien être envahit Jude quand elle sentit ses bras autour d'elle, sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses paupières étaient toujours closes et peu à peu le sommeil la gagna._

_Quand Jude se réveilla, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Tommy qui l'observait._

Jude : J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Tommy : Un peu moins de deux heures.

Jude : Tu m'as regardé dormir pendant tout ce temps ?

_Tommy acquiesça devant une Jude étonnée. _

Tommy : Je ne te perdrais pas deux fois Jude.

_Elle esquissa un léger sourire. L'idée de devoir parler de ce qui s'était passé ne la réjouissait pas. Il y'avait des choses qu'elle voulait savoir mais elle aurait aussi aimé oublier tout ça, un peu comme dans un conte de fée. Le prince sauve la princesse, il la prend sur son cheval blanc et après ça ils vivent heureux pour l'éternité._

Tommy : Je suis désolé Jude.

_Le jeune homme lut de l'incompréhension dans son regard. _

Tommy : Tout ce qui t'es arrivé est de ma faute…

_Avant même qu'elle n'est plus le stopper, il se leva brusquement du lit et commença à faire les cents pas._

Tommy : Cette après midi, quand tu es partis à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Karma, que je n'aime pas du tout soit dit en passant, je t'ai cherché, je m'en suis voulu mais tu n'étais plus là. Hunter est le poison de ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais du t'entraîner la dedans, je savais qu'il reviendrait ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais en faisant semblant. Je t'ai fais du mal comme je t'en fais toujours Jude. Il faut que je te laisse si…

_Il s'était diriger vers la porte en disant ces mots mais cette fois Jude avait réagit plus vite. La jeune femme avait sauté de son lit et rattrapé par le bras pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir cette satané porte. Elle savait que s'il la passait à cet instant, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. _

Jude : Arrête de jouer la victime Tommy !

Tommy : Pardon ?

Jude : Tu m'as très bien comprise ! Quand tu m'as parlé d'Hunter j'ai eu peur mais je ne t'ai pas abandonné Tommy, malgré le fait que je savais qu'il allait bientôt s'en prendre à l'un de nous. Pendant je ne sais combien d'heures j'ai eu peur mais j'ai aussi espéré. J'ai prié pour que tu me retrouves et que tu viennes me chercher. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ce taré avait prévu de me faire mais la seule chose qui me faisait tenir dans cet enfer c'était toi ! Alors ne vient pas me voir maintenant avec ton numéro de diva habituel qui disparaît sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi. Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, ce n'est à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Je t'aime Tommy et si tu me laisses maintenant sache que la prochaine fois ce n'est pas avec quelques sourires que tu me feras revenir. Je ne suis pas un yoyo alors arrête de jouer avec moi.

_Jude lâcha Tommy, ses yeux humides n'exprimaient plus de la peur mais de la colère. Le jeune homme restait immobile, ne sachant plus que faire. _

Tommy : Déso…

Jude : Ha non ! Ne me dit pas ça non plus. A chaque fois c'est ce que tu fais, tu reviens et tu t'excuses ! Ce ne sont que des paroles, les actes comptent plus à mes yeux.

_Jude défiait toujours du regard, il semblait réfléchir et soudain ouvrit la porte puis disparu dans l'escalier. _

_La jeune femme resta immobile un instant, comme figé sur place puis elle sentit une douleur atroce l'envahir, comme si le plafond venait de lui tomber sur la tête ou qu'elle avait sauté d'un immeuble de quinze étages. Elle resta là au milieu de la pièce, elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne parlait pas, le regard dans le vide. _

_Mais avant qu'elle n'est reprit ses esprits, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à nouveau puis des bruits de pas assez rapide dans les escaliers. C'est alors que Tommy refit surface devant elle. Jude était-elle en train de rêver ? Non, il touchait sa joue à présent et même dans ses rêves il ne lui semblait pas si réel. _

Tommy : Il fallait que je cherche quelque chose dans ma voiture.

_En effet, Jude aperçut dans sa main droite une petite boite noir qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Il plaça la boîte devant elle et l'ouvrit devant ses yeux qui tout d'un coup s'émerveillèrent._

Jude : Oh mon dieu…

_Jude toucha la bague en argent serti de pierre que venait de lui offrir Tommy. _

Tommy : Ceci est une promesse Jude. Si tu regardes vers l'intérieur de la bague, tu pourras y lire l'inscription.

_Jude s'exécuta et observa plus attentivement la bague et déchiffra enfin ce qui était gravé : « Love to Burn. »_

Tommy : Je te fais la promesse d'être toujours là pour toi, de ne plus jamais t'abandonner comme j'ai pu le faire dans le passé. Les excuses ne servent à rien mais j'avais peur de te faire souffrir si je t'approchais trop près de moi, tout comme Angie avait souffert. Mais j'ai comprit que je ne pouvais pas choisir pour toi.

_Jude lui fit un sourire avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser. _

Jude : Sans toi la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu.

**Th£ £nd !!!**


End file.
